


Unwanted Child

by Usami_Haruka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Hunk is basically Lance's adoptive brother, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Langst, Past Attempted Suicide, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Everyone, Protective Hunk (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Pidge | Katie Holt, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 36,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_Haruka/pseuds/Usami_Haruka
Summary: Lance was happily engaged to the man of her dreams and they had finally defeated the Galra and gone home to Earth. But it forces Lance to come face to face with her ugly secret. She was an Unwanted Child by her parents, she knew that.





	1. Return to Earth

“Takashi” Lance moaned as she rose her hips off of Shiro’s huge cock only to slam them back down. Shiro leant a guiding hand as she did gripping her hips as he help her keep the rhythm her moan spurring him to increase it as his own hips rose to meet hers. “Takashi, it feels so good” Lance breathy cry echoed within the room. She collapsed onto his chest unable to keep herself up, whimpering “Please, Takashi I can’t-!” Lance sobbed before crying out.

“Then let go. Cum for me” Shiro purred wrapping his arms around her. That’s when he felt her orgasm was over her, her toes curled and fingers grasped the sheets beside Shiro’s head. The feeling for her walls contracting around him pushed him over the edge.

Lance pressed her face to his neck panting heavily as she rode out the waves of pleasure before flopping over to the side slipping off him. “That was amazing, as usual” Lance giggled tiredly. Shiro removed the condom before tying it off and throwing it in the nearby trash can in his room.

Sitting up from the bed leaning down to press a kiss to Lance’s lips, “I try” Shiro chuckled before standing and padding off to the nearby bathroom and started a bath. Lance fell into a daze drifting off to the sound of running water. She was woken again by Shiro’s loving languid kiss that had Lance basically purring. “Don’t sleep yet, Lana” Shiro murmured sweetly scooping Lance into his arms.

“But it’s so easy to just… close my eyes” Lance mumbled snuggling into his chest.

“let’s get you cleaned up first or you’ll wake up sticky and uncomfortable” Shiro cooed.

“You take such good care of me” Lance purred nuzzling one of the scars on his chest. Shiro sank them down into the tub, one of the rare times they could actually take a bath rather than a cold shower. Shiro settle her so she sat with her back flush to his chest.

She leaned back into his strong arms letting Shiro massage the soap all over her body humming contently. Shiro pulled Lance’s hands out of the water tangling their fingers together as he kissed the tips of her fingers. Scars stood out brightly against the tan skin of her inner wrist. He never asked what the reason behind them was because Lance always seemed to brush it off with anyone else. Lance caught him staring at them though, not for the first time.

“how come you never ask about them?” Lance asked lazily, gazing up at him.

“Do you want me too?” Shiro asked returning her stare “I know you’ll tell me when you want to, I can guess what they’re from” Shiro added

“Just not the reason” Lance finished and Shiro nodded. Lance just closed her eyes thankful that he wouldn’t but she didn’t like the fact he looked so sad seeing them.

“Either way, I’m going to make sure it never happens again” Shiro whispered then started peppering kisses over her neck. She tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder giving him better access. “My strong beautiful Lana” Shiro cooed kissing his way up then sealing their lips. Lance raised her hand to thread through his hair.

“Thank you, Takashi” Lance huffed with a smile “for taking care of me” They sat there for a while longer, Lance dozing happily in Shiro’s arms before he lifted himself and Lance out of the tub. Lance gathered up all her energy to dry herself off before she demanded a piggy back from her newly acquired fiancé. Shiro merely picked her up and carried her to their bed.

She fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow, curling towards Shiro’s side of the bed who climbed in beside her. She instinctively curled up into his and he smiled. He ran his hands along her body, over the matching scars that littered her thighs and stomach. To make someone so sweet hurt herself so much… so badly… it hurt his heart but he was determined to make sure it never happened again.

**Takashi Shirogane**

Everyone stood on the bridge as earth came into view. Allura had been given permission to land without being swamped by the crews of scientists as Shiro had been. Lance was tucked into his side merely staring as everyone cheered and whistled their happiness.

Hunk and Lance glanced at each other though and gave Lance a sad smile who returned it. Allura turned to face the Paladins “I have some other news for you as well Paladins” Allura smiled “They have all brought your family to this ‘Garrison’ and are waiting for you as we land”

Hunk and Pidge cheered while Keith smirked and Shiro just smiled. Lance stayed stone still eyes clouded over. They all waited as Allura landed the castle ship in the desert not too far from where Shiro had been held. The Garrison soldiers waited for them to exit the castle along with three groups of people.

Everyone but Lance turned to do so when Shiro stopped “Lance?” Shiro called concerned

“I’ll be out soon, Shiro, don’t worry about me your family is waiting” Lance smiled as she looked on through the control room’s screen. Pidge threw herself at her Parents as she reunited with them once again, Matt had arrived a few days before hand in order to secure their landing.

Hunk was greeted by his parents, his father was a larger man like himself, his mother small and slender. Hunk was hugged tightly by his parents.

Keith had been greeted by Shiro’s parents like he was their own son before they looked around for Shiro.

“Lana, remember you are my family too,” Shiro smiled raising her hand and kissing the ring with a purple heart shaped diamond that sat on her ring finger.

“Go Shiro, I’ll be fine” Lance insisted with a giggle.

“Okay, don’t take too long I do want to introduce you to them” Shiro pressed a kiss to her temple and turned to leave.


	2. Family

Lance stepped of the castle ship, everyone chatting away with their families happily when Hunk’s parent’s spotted her. “Lance, darling there you are!” Hunk’s mother, Eva Garrett, came over and hugged Lance “It’s so good to see you” she continued

“How have you been Lana” Hunk’s father, Levi Garrett smiled

“It’s good to see you as well” Lance greeted politely

“Lance, they’re my parents” Hunk whined playfully.

“Oh hush, Hunk, with the amount of time Lance spent with us since she moved to America she might as well be your sister” Eva reprimanded lightly. Hunk just chuckled putting Lance in a head lock.

“Hey!” Lance giggled as Hunk ruffled her hair.

“My baby sister” Hunk cooed teasingly “My widdle baby sister needs some wove”

“Hunk!” Lance squealed happily as the Yellow Paladin let her go. Once she sobered Lance looked around and sighed “I’m guessing they aren’t coming”

“Do you really want them here sweetie?” Eva asked

“I had hoped at least Veronica would be here” Lance pouted.

“Bah! You don’t need that family!” Levi smiled “you got us, we had practically adopted you by the time you went off the Garrison”

“Thank you for that” Lance smiled.

“Now you two have to tell me everything” Eva gushed. Lance looked over to Shiro who had been talking to his own parents along side Keith.

“I’ll leave that to Hunk”

“What- Hey!” Hunk protested

“I’ll be back, Big bro” Lance teased and made her way over to Shiro who spotted her immediately and greeted her with a smile. “So you were a parent’s little angel huh?” Lance teased once she was with Shiro.

Shiro’s mother laughed beautifully looking over Lance “What do you mean ‘were’?” She teased as well “I thought you would know that Takashi is technically 6? Still makes him little”

Lance mocked a gasp of surprise “Does that make me a paedophile” Lance grinned.

Shiro rolled his eyes, “No it doesn’t, we made my birthday ‘the day after the 28th of feb’ so either the 1st or the 29th” Shiro groaned “You know this”

“Oh but when its kids only you’re six?” Lance teased Laughing. Shiro smiled down at her then turned back to his parents

“I should probably introduce you. Lance this is my mother, Yui and my father Aoi. Mum dad this is Lana McClain my fiancée” Shiro introduced

“It’s nice to meet you” Lance smiled sweetly.

“My, my,” Yui gasped “I never would of guessed my daughter in law would be such and exotic girl” Yui fussed pleased with her son’s choice of future wife.

“I wouldn’t call myself exotic” Lance started only to be cut off with a pointed cough from Shiro.

“Where are you from then my dear, did you live in America all your life?” Yui asked

“No I came from Cuba, I moved to the US when I was 6” Lance answered

“Cuba? See you are exotic” Yui cooed.

“So, mum are you staying in the castle? Or do you already have somewhere?” Shiro asked seeing Lance getting fidgety at the attention

“We have a room at the Garrison ready for us but if you’re offering one…” Yui started

“Yui I wouldn’t, they’re loud” Keith scoffed teasingly

“Buzz off Mullet you’re just jealous cause all you got is your right hand” Lance teased back sticking her tongue out at her fellow paladin. Lance squeaked as Keith tried lunging at her from around Shiro. Lance moved to keep Shiro between them.

“Knock it off you two” Shiro sighed

“This time it wasn’t me” Lance stated “For the record” she added.

“Sure, Lance” Shiro answered. Lance reached up to kiss his cheek

“I’ve got some things I need to do back at the castle-ship” Lance stated

“What about your family? Aren’t they here?” Shiro asked. He saw Lance’s eyes darken but the sweet smile never dropped, clearly turned fake

“I was never expecting them in the first place” Lance answered turning away before Shiro could see the loan tear as she ran back to the castle.

“Poor girl” Aoi said “She really is a sweet thing. It’s rare you get one with a back bone too, normally they’d be scared of Keith, she merely thought it was fun”

“She said she missed her family often, you’d think it would be both ways” Shiro frowned.

“A girl that has a soul that broken must stem from her family” Yui stated. Shiro wanted to protest that she wasn’t broken, that she was well and happy. But he’d seen it, the scars, her distance from anyone old enough to be her parents, alien or no, the nightmares that had her clawing at her scars as if to open them. All things he was trying to fix.

“I want to keep her smiling” Shiro whispered

“Then just continue to care for her, time heals all wounds, my son” Aoi smiled “Just give her what she has earned for being so brave as staying with us for so long”

“Go, we have yet to really talk to our adopted son” Yui added hugging Keith lightly.

Shiro nodded and jogged away into the castle. Lance tended to go for the more open spots of the castle so he checked every one of them till he found her on the bridge the screen off showing the open sky. She had wrapped herself in one of the black fuzzy blankets she had given to him to put in their room, he could see her blue one over her lap. “You look cozy” Shiro smiled weakly

Lance turned to him in fright and to his shock tears marked her face. She quickly wiped them away “Takashi” She whispered “I thought you were with your parents and Keith”

“It’s Keith’s turn to catch up” Shiro shrugged. He sat beside her where she sat on the steps and leaned back bracing himself with his hands behind him in an almost Lazy gesture. Lance nodded and Shiro reached up to grasp her chin pulling her in for a kiss which she readily accepted. “You’ve been crying, tell me what’s wrong, Lana” Shiro whispered against her lips.

“Nothing is wrong” Lance started

“Is this about your family not being here? I’m sure there is a reason” Shiro cooed

“They weren’t going to come. It’s probably a good thing” Lance whimpered.

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt” Shiro whispered soothingly “Its okay to hurt” He tucked a strand on hair behind her ear  as he sat up properly

“I should be used to this” L


	3. Comfort

“what do you mean you should be used to it? No one should be used to it” Shiro protested as Lance curled into him.

“Just leave it be, Takashi, my family is… complicated” Lance answered. Shiro wasn’t happy with the response but he clearly wasn’t going to get any answers from her without upsetting her so he held her close pressing comforting kisses to her hair.

“Maybe we can go see them sometime” Shiro suggested “I’m sure they had their reasons for not coming”

“Maybe” Lance hummed sitting up to look at Shiro. She smiled and he could see she had cheered up a little bit. Lance stood brushing herself off and Shiro followed suit before Picking up lance throwing her over his shoulder making her shriek.

“Put me down you caveman” Lance giggled bracing her hands against his back. She let out another shriek when Shiro started tickling the back of her knee.

“But it makes this so much easier” Shiro teased as Lance giggle hysterically. She heard someone else enter the bridge and managed to lift herself enough to see hunk and his parents enter

“Hunk help!” Lance whined giggling uncontrollably “He won’t stop tickling me!”

“But you’re laughing” Shiro teased.

“Yea, Lance, if you didn’t like it you wouldn’t be laughing” Hunk smiled.

“Traitor!” Lance hissed playfully. After awhile hunk and his parents went elsewhere and Lance just went limp as she gasped for breath “I give~!” Lance giggled and Shiro stopped meanwhile the girl just hung there.

“feel better?” Shiro asked.

“Yea. I mean I did have a nice view while it happened too” Lance cooed

“Huh?” Shiro asked confused.

“You have a nice ass I’m not gonna lie” Lance giggled patting his butt

“Lance!” Shiro scolded with a blush as he set her down. Lance smirked at him stepping closer.

“I’m not afraid to appreciate my man” Lance grinned. She wrapped her arms around his middle as his settled around her shoulders. He wasn’t the least surprised when she lowered her hands to grope his ass.

“Lana” Shiro warned. Lance grinned innocently up at him, pressing closer only for her grin to turn almost feral raising on her tip toes

“You can’t deny that you like it Ta-ka-shi” Lance purred against his lips. Just as Shiro closed the distance Pidge and Matt raced into the room and froze.

“Gross!” Pidge gagged

“Get a room” Matt added. Shiro pulled away with an embarrassed smiled.

“He started it!” Lance smirked and bolted knowing Shiro would try and reprimand her. To her delight he growled and chanced after her. Matt and Pidge shared a disgusted look before heading towards the control panel.

Meanwhile Shiro was chasing Lance through the hallway, following the sound of the girls giggles before she came into view. He let her stay ahead of him for a bit, happy to see her enjoying herself for the first time since they came into earth’s orbit. Eventually he got bored of her game and easily caught her just outside of their room.

He carried her inside locking the door before tossing her on the bed and climbing over top of her. Their lips meet in a passion clash of tongues when Lance leaned upwards before she settled herself on her back once more wrapping her arms around his neck. Lance’s giggles still erupting from her.

Shiro kissed down the side of her neck nipping and sucking leaving bright kiss marks. He trailed his hands up her sides under her t-shirt, breaking the kiss to remove it completely, tossing it into the room. Lance let out a low moan as Shiro traced a line of kisses over the swell of her breast before taking the hardened peak into his mouth. Her fingers buried themselves into his hair, her nails digging into his scalp. He bit down roughly earning a squeak before laving the mark with his tongue to ease the sting. “That’s what you get for teasing” Shiro purred moving over to the neglected nipple.

“I was stating a fact, you have a great ass” Lance panted. Shiro grinned against her skin as his hands trailed down, slipping down the back of her pants to cup her own ass.

“I prefer yours.” Shiro growled. He worked her free of her jeans trailing kisses down her stomach as he tosses them aside a long with her panties. However once he started trailing upward, along the edge of the lattice of scars Lance stopped him. “What’s wrong?” Shiro asked as she wiggled away.

She sat up her face flushed reaching up. He knew what this was when she started tugging at his clothes. He obliged her, raising so that he could crawl back up her body. She was so aware of her scars that sometimes the sight of his own eased her insecurities. He knew that in her opinion they made her look undesirable, but just seeing Shiro’s muscular body coated with his own from various captures by the galra, it made him look handsome in a dangerous way, it gave her enough hope that it did the same for her that she could push it aside.

Shiro stripped himself of his clothes and she reached up gingerly tracing each of his scars. “Can we just skip to the main part” Lance asked with a blush, “I don’t feel like being patient enough for you to string me out like you normally do” Lance murmured pulling him down for a kiss

“Whatever you want baby” Shiro purred against her lips. Lance all but purred. She just wanted him close at that time, to feel loved for once, knowing Shiro would gladly give her that. She moaned when she felt the first finger entering her wiggling about searching for her spot while the other blindly searched for the condom only breaking the kiss to tear open the packet then single handedly rolled it onto his cock. She gripped onto his back her nails digging in a little.

 A second joined and started to stretch her then another and she found herself arching off the bed into him never once breaking the kiss. Once he deemed her stretched enough he removed his fingers lining himself up with her tight heat he surged forward breaking the kiss looking down at her with a lust filled gaze as she cried out in pleasure.

He slowly started rocking into her, her nails raking down his back, leaving claw marks in their wake. “Takashi” She moaned. Shiro set a brutal pace. Lance’s hands dropped to grip the blanket believe them gripping them for dear life as Shiro abused the spot that made her sing. It wasn’t long until they reached completion.

As they came down from their high Lance clung to him once more. Shiro did as he always did and cleaned them both up before they curled up under the sheets


	4. Pain

Lance and Shiro lay under the covers in their bed around a few more rounds. Shiro lay on his back with Lance’s head on his chest running his hands through her hair rhythmically while she lay fast asleep. Lance seemed to cling onto him like if she let go he’d leave her. But he didn’t mind, not in the slightest. Lance actually looked peaceful in her sleep and he didn’t have the heart to wake her. Just watched as the different expressions crossed her face.

Before long there was a knock on their door. Lance stirred pushing herself up staring at the door looking a little dazed. “Yea?” Lance asked when she came to and Shiro tried not to laugh at the adorable sight.

“It’s dinner time” Keith answered from the safety of the other side of the door “Hunk managed to get some actual ingredient for real, earth food, you’ll miss it. His parents are helping him too” Lance shot up out of bed and Shiro started laughing at the franticness of his fiancée’s movements

“We’ll be out in a minute Keith” Shiro chuckled as he slid out from the bed, both of them getting dressed. Lance was dressed in record time bouncing at the door waiting for Shiro. “You’re excited” Shiro commented happy to see her spirits lifted.

“Well first – no food goo for a change, Second – Hunk’s cooking is amazing but add in Levi and Eva’s help its to die for!” Lance gushed grabbing his hand and tugging. Shiro let her his larger steps easily keeping pace. Once they were at the dining room however her smile dropped.

There stood a whole new group off people. A woman that looked like a spitting image of Lance stood looking worriedly up at the man beside her that had an ‘I-couldn’t-care-less’ expression. There was another woman two who looked like she had seen it all before while two boys hid behind her legs. The man was standing off against Hunk’s parents who looked absolutely terrifying in that Instance. Hunk was no better.

Keith was eyeing both sides warily, Lance knew he was ready to back Hunk up. Allura stood between the two sets of Parents confused behind the animosity, Pidge at her back. “You came” Lance said. Shiro, confused at the sadness in her voice looked down at her.

“We were invited, we aren’t rude” the man snapped angrily.

“Don’t snap at her you no good son of a bitch” Eva hissed lowly.

“I will do as I please” the man snarled

“Please if you would just calm down” Allura tried to appease the two.

“ _Just go father, mother, you were invited here to see me and you clearly don’t want that so just leave. Veronica and Luis and Marco can stay for a bit if they wanted_ ” Lance growled in Spanish. Hunk smirked because thanks to Lance’s boredom over the few years on knowing him she taught him her language.

“ _They will do no such thing you are an unpredictable mistake and I will not have your brothers turn out like you”_ Lance’s father growled

“ _That’s not your choice”_ Lance hissed. She took deep calming breaths in order to keep herself from shaking. Once movement from her would make her lose in the battle of will against her desire to run.

 _“Yes it is,”_ And like that he grabbed the hands of the two boys and left, her mother trailing behind her. Thankfully Veronica stayed

“May I borrow my sister for a bit?” Veronica asked sweetly. Hunk’s parents cooled and nodded, everyone else in shock just nodded as well. Lance turned on her heel and sped out of the room Veronica coming after her. Shiro felt the urge to follow but a tell tale look from Hunk suggested that wasn’t a good idea.

Meanwhile Lance returned to her shared room with Shiro sitting on the bed, Veronica walked in after her screwing up her nose “It smell of sweat and sex in here” Veronica shook her head “Never mind that, Lana are you okay?”

“Do I look okay? Why did he even have to come? I was Happy he wasn’t here! I was sad you Marco and Luis weren’t here sure but him… Mami… they should have just stayed home” Lance wailed

“Oh Lance, I know, it hurts and I’m sorry I was so late. But I’m here and before all that you looked happy with that guy. Even if I only saw it for a brief moment”

“I am I really am.” Lance sobbed as Veronica hugged her close “But he just torments us every chance he gets I mean I almost di-!”

“Please don’t say it” Veronica pleaded and they were silent for a moment and the older McClain sister grabbed Lance’s hands thumb feather light over he wrists “Have the urges to… are they still there? You haven’t…?”

“They’re gone… well I thought they were at least” Lance whispered

“Oh Lance, I’ll help you anyway I can. I’ll get you whatever you need” Veronica cooed tears threatening to spill herself “I will not lose my baby sister” she whimpered. Lance hugged her tightly

“You won’t I promise” Lance whispered “Shiro is taking good care of me”

“I’m proud of you Lana” Veronica whispered “For being so strong. Just please stay strong” Veronica sniffed, “Now food, it’ll help us put this all behind us – and you will eat” Veronica smiled. Lance nodded and followed her sister out of the room and back to the dining hall. Lance was immediately swarmed by her team, coran and Allura included.

Hunk was the first to talk “You okay Lance? They said some horrible things”

Pidge turned to Keith with a sadistic smirk “We need to cut a bitch” Pidge stated, Keith raised his bayard activating it

“One step ahead of you” Keith hissed but before they could get far Shiro grasped the collars of their shirt

“We may have gotten away with a few kills against the Galra, but here it’s considered murder” Shiro scolded

Keith and Pidge shared a look “I’m okay with that” Keith answered

“Same here” Pidge agreed

“No” Shiro stated firmly before turning to Lance in question.

“I’m okay. Really guys” Lance answered “I have such great friends and fiancé looking out for me” Lance smiled Allura was the first to hug her.

“Of course Lance, you were always there emotionally for us” Allura smiled.

“Yes, every single one of us” Coran added”

“But that’s not that special” Lance whimpered into Allura’s hug

“Lance, buddy, my little sister for all intents and purposes, Keith and Pidge were ready to commit murder for you – hell I was thinking of joining them” Hunk pointed out “If they doesn’t say you’re special to us I don’t know what would”

“it’s still on the table” Keith suggested. Shiro shook his head at the red paladin.

“I’m sure if it wasn’t illegal, Shiro would too, right?” Pidge stated

“Without hesitation” Shiro smiled. Lance had to do a double take.

“I you guys are amazing” Lance smiled and everyone group hugged around her. Veronica smiled with relief.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we made Lances favourite to cheer her up so we should dig in” Eva smiled as she along with Pidgr’s Parents, Matt, Levi and Shiro’s parents helped set the plates down and Veronica found herself helping since there was still a few to go. Lance lit up at the food.


	5. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!!
> 
> Self-Harm

_Lance looked around where she was she seemed to be in her bed back in here old room within the castle. Confused she walked through the halls to the control room. There where she entered everyone turned to her with a look of utter disgust -Even Shiro. In the middle of the group was her father. “What-?”_

_“Deceitful cow” Keith hissed “You were playing us for fools!”_

_“No I-!” Lance protested._

_“We thought you cared, but you lied, you didn’t care. We only kept you around to make us feel better  but even then that was lies!” Shiro hissed_

_“Shiro? You know I care!” Lance started to cry._

_“Don’t pull those fake tears, Lana” Hunk spat “I fell for those for years but no more”_

_“You’re no better than Zarkon” Allura growled._

Lance woke up panting. She was back in Shiro’s room, tucked into her chest, his warmth soaking into her even with the cool metal hand that rested on her waist as it pressed into her skin after the top she stole from Shiro had ridden up.

Sliding from out of bed she slipping into the bathroom, unknowing to her she had woken Shiro. She leaned over the sink splashing water on her face. Bracing her hands on the sink she took deep breaths. Adjusting her hands she felt something brush against them. Looking up to see what it was she saw Shiro’s razor blades sitting there.

She picked one up examining it before pressing it to her wrist. Once the blade sliced into her skin crimson welled up and flowed down her wrist then Lance jumped and tossed it into the sink. “Lance?” Shiro called coming up behind her before he saw the situation and his heart jumped and her grasped her hands “Did you hurt yourself?” Shiro asked frantically inspecting her cut “wake me up next time.” Shiro cooed. Lance burst into tears

“I’m sorry” Shiro hushed her as those words spilled out over and over again “I didn’t intend to – I just – before I knew it I was – oh god I’m so sorry”

“You have nothing to be sorry about Lana” Shiro hushed covering her in kisses. “C’mon beautiful, I’ll bandage your cut and we’ll go back to bed”

“No” Lance whimpered

“Why not?” Shiro asked concerned.

“I don’t want to go to sleep yet” Lance answered. Shiro lifted her off her feet to sit her on the counter. Shiro washed the cut keeping an eye on Lances face in the meantime to judge her mental state.

“We don’t have to sleep, you can tell me why you suddenly had the urge to do this” Shiro suggested “We can talk for as much or as little as you want”

“Everyone was on the bridge, and so was my father, you were all calling me a liar, that I had tricked you into thinking I cared to get attention” Lance whispered “It felt so real Takashi. I still hear it” Shiro finished bandaging the wound and cupped her face.

“It was a dream, beautiful, no one would ever think such a thing of you” Shiro soothed. Lance’s tears didn’t stop

“Yes they would” She sobbed

“No they wouldn’t. Do you doubt us that much?” Shiro asked worried. Lance’s gaze grew panicked.

“No! No! I just… it felt so real I don’t know what to believe” Lance insisted

“It’s okay Lance, maybe we should wake up the team, Have a little… Late night bonding” Shiro suggested

“I’m not waking them up because I had a nightmare, Takashi” Lance protested.

“Lana, you almost hurt yourself, if you had cut any deeper and I hadn’t woken up you could’ve… you need the assurance that they care about you so we’re doing this” Shiro insisted. “And from now on you aren’t to be alone until this passes, okay? On nights I have to look after the castle you can stay in one of the other’s room, it might even help the situation”

Lance reached up pulling Shiro’s face to hers in a sweet kiss “Thank you Shiro, for taking care of me”

“it’s my pleasure, beautiful.” Shiro smiled. “It’s Keith’s turn to look after the ship so I’ll leave you with him then wake the others” He lead her out of the room heading to the bridge but not before she was wrapped in her favourite black blanket.

Once they reached the Bridge Keith was about to say something smartass when he saw the serious expression on Shiro’s face “Everything okay?” Keith asked turning away completely from the security footage.

“I’m calling for a late night bonding exercise, I need you to keep an eye on Lance while I get the others”

“Why what happened?” Keith asked. He then spotted the bandage on Lance’s wrist, sending a look to Shiro who nodded grimly “I’ll take care of her, we’ll meet you in the common room” Keith answered. Shiro turned and disappeared to get the others. Keith walked beside Lance hands in his pockets “You okay?”  Keith asked “and don’t lie to make me worry less”

Lance flinched which Keith noticed “I will be”

“Is there anything I can do?” Keith asked. Lance gave him a confused look “Hey, as far as I’m concerned you’re my sister too. If Shiro’s my brother and you’re going to be his wife then you’re my sister. Even though you thought it was a good idea to go through strange wormholes” Keith teased

“Excuse me but you were the one that wanted to stay so you can’t complain” Lance smiled

“I’ll give you that one” Keith chuckled.

“I have to admit something though” Lance stated, Keith looked to her expectantly “I do remember the bonding moment or whatever. I just, wasn’t ready to go there. To think of anyone as family. It terrified me when I realised that I already did” Lance admitted.

“I Knew it” Keith chuckled “And I guess I kind of understand. Hunk told me that man from dinner was your father, if that were the case for me I guess I would be too”

“Thank’s Keith” Lance smiled “For not making a joke out of it”

“You look like you’d break at any moment if I did, I may not be good with people but I know where the line is” Once they arrived to the common room they sat down. Keith looked pointedly to her wrist “I’m guessing Shiro wont let you be alone from now on?” Keith asked and Lance nodded “You’re welcome to hang out with me in the training rooms”

“Maybe you can help me with that broadsword I still don’t have the hang of it” Lance suggested. Keith smiled

“Deal, any chance to wipe the floor with you”

“You’re on” Lance challenged ad Shiro walked in with the others, each with a pile of blankets

“You two aren’t fighting again are you?” Shiro asked. Lance shook her head with a smile.

“I’m going to get changed into night clothes and grab blankets or I’m going to be left out” Keith grinned.


	6. Movie Night

Lance sat snuggly against shiro’s side as everyone made a circle off beds almost like they were around a campfire. Lance felt touched when everyone had come but at the same time she was a little nervous because they knew. “We put no thought into this” Hunk commented

“We can do this another time” Lance offered.

“No” everyone answered. And despite herself she tried not to smile.

“I think mum left some of her baking here we could munch on those” Hunk stated

“I can raid Matt’s drinks that he got!” Pidge suggested “He said I can only do so for good reason, I think this is good enough” she added. The two scrambled off to get their respective items

“We could watch movies” Keith offered.

“Ohh that sounds fun” Allura giggled

“We might be able to get some earth movies” Coran pointed out.

“Sounds great” Shiro nodded “Lance get’s first pick”

“Frozen!” Lance cheered and the two male paladins groaned and Shiro nodded to coran “Wait! I was kidding I didn’t think you would go for it!” Lance giggled.

“Then pick one” Keith huffed “And make it good”

“Dracula: Untold?” Lance asked cautiously

“Yes!” Keith cheered

“Of course you’d agree… emo” Lance teased. Keith flipped her off

“How bad could it be?” Shiro asked

“how bad can what be?” Hunk asked as he and pidge arrived with food and drinks along with cups.

“Dracula; untold” Lance asked

“That’s… really dark Lance” Hunk commented

“How dark?” Shiro asked

“The main character makes a deal with a demon to be a vampire for only 3 days unless he drinks blood so he can protect his son and kingdom from the Turks, the guy’s wife dies from falling off a cliff or something and he drinks her blood and his son gets taken in by the church.” Hunk summarised

“I guess that’s not too bad” Shiro shrugged “it’s Lance’s choice, we can always turn it off” Lance settled so she was now on his lap. Keith closed in on one side of them and Hunk on the other, Allura Pidge and Coran settled on the couch behind them so Lance was properly surrounded.

Lance buried her face in Shiro’s neck overwhelmed by the simple gesture as the movie started up and hid her tears of happiness. Lance gripped the t-shirt he’d put on before he got the others earning the Black Paladin’s attention.

“Lana you okay?” Shiro whispered

“Thank you so much, Takashi” Lance whispered back. Shiro rubbed soothing circles on her back the motion not unnoticed but Hunk next to them who rested his head on her shoulder. Coran paused the movie however when everyone heard the sob that escaped her.

“Lance?” Allura asked.

“I think she’s a little overwhelmed” Shiro answered.

“A little is an understatement” Lance sniffed. “You saw how shit my family was, I never really felt like I was loved” Lance continued “Now It just hit me how loved I am with you guys. Like how a family should be. Just that fact that for once I’m not alone with my nightmares. That if I screamed and cried for someone you’d all come and help me”

Allura stood in front of the screen hands on her hips “I have a decree as Princess of this castle” Allura started “We – Team Voltron – are more than just a team. We are a family, we are brothers and sisters – or in Shiro and Lance’s case partners and no one is more important than our family”

Everyone let out a cheer of approval careful not to wake the others currently staying in the castle. Lance smiled looking up at Shiro who met hers with a look of pure love “See? No one would call you a liar” Shiro whispered as they started chatting away. If Lance was a cat right now she would be purring as she nuzzled his cheek.

**Lana “Lance” McClain**

They had all fallen asleep as the movie played and Lance had been the first one to wake up looking around the mess she looked at her friends – no, family – who were sprawled out. Allura had fallen asleep slouched on the couch, Keith’s head resting against her knees, Coran had curled up like a  cat while Pidge had at some point crawled over to sleep between Lance and Hunk on her back one arm stretched over Hunk the other resting over her stomach, Shiro had curled around Lance protectively.

She slipped out of his hold and stepped around them all and disappeared to the kitchen where she dug around for some more of Eva’s cooking. The woman always had left overs. “Lance?” a voice called, Laced with sleep. It was clearly searching for her.

“In here!” Lance called around a mouthful of bread. Pidge entered the kitchen looking sleepy. “Mornin’” Lance smiled

“You seem better” Pidge greeted.

“Last night really helped” Lance responded with a shrug.

“So I’m not too good at the girly things you like but um… Shiro sad he didn’t want to leave you alone for – Valid – reasons” Pidge stuttered “But  if you ah… find you need someone I don’t mind giving it a go” Pidge stuttered awkwardly “I mean I know you thought I was a guy and Allura would be better for it but – I guess what I’m trying to say is my door is open even if you just need girl time” Pidge finally said. Lance hugged her gently knowing the girl didn’t really like bear hugs.

“Thank you Pidge, that means a lot” Lance sighed happily

“It was sad hearing about your family, so I want to help, because Allura was right you basically kept us from spiralling in crazy situations but you never asked for someone to do the same for you. You’re really strong Lance”

“Stop pidge or I’ll cry again” Lance laughed.

“We should head back before Shiro flips” Pidge added “But first” Pidge raided the fridge and piled some food into Lance’s hands while bringing her own “Everyone will be hungry and we ate all the food”


	7. Mall

Lance stepped out of the bathroom feeling fresh and clean, a new clean bandage around her wrist. She wore nothing but her towel as she made her way to her dresser to dig for clean clothes, Shiro lay stretched out on their bed. Before hand he had hidden his razors after her little relapse. He seemed quite content just watching her from where he lay. Her hands brushed over something, it was silky and Lance pulled it up. It was a silk blue baby doll that was see through. It was a gift from Lotor when he had been pretending to be their Alli. He had been encouraging Lance’s crush on Shiro trying to get her to just out right seduce him.

Lance shiver in mild disgust. Shiro had known of course, he was there when she got it, Lotor hadn’t said what it was for outright in front of him but by the knowing smirk he’d given her she could figure it out. Pulling it out properly she held it against herself “Shiro, babe think I should wear this today?” Lance said turning to him.

Shiro looked at her with an unamused face “Why do you still have that?” Shiro asked.

“despite what an ass he was, he does have good taste” Lance hummed.

“Burn it” Shiro stated, he understandably didn’t like Lotor let alone any of the gifts he had given them.

Lance crawled onto the bed dropping the cloth. “You know Shiro, he did give it to me for a reason” Lance purred “It was supposed to help me seduce you”

“You do that just fine on your own” Shiro muttered. Lance giggled at the cute frown on his face before Lance turned away. She bent over her draws again, her towel to short the cover her pert butt and Shiro grinned leaning over he swatted her ass make her squeak

“Shiro” Lance whined Shiro just lay back with a smirk. Once she was dressed she crawled onto the bed beside him then dropped onto her stomach.  “What’s the plan for today?” Lance asked adjusting herself to be comfortable.

“I thought I would just laze around with my fiancée” Shiro smiled.

“Didn’t your parents want to spend the day with you?” Lance asked.

“You don’t seem to be 100%” Shiro answered “They understand” Lance sat up on the bed with a frown

“Takashi Shirogane you are not blowing your parents that you haven’t seen in god knows how long , for me” Lance scolded, Shiro just gripped her waist pulling her into his chest.

“Lana Shirogane, you are my top priority” Shiro smirked and Lance stuttered and blushed. Shiro chuckled lowly gripping her chin between his thumb and fore finger “You should start getting used to it, Lana, it’s going to be your name for the rest of your life” She blushed deeper hiding her face in his chest making him laugh.

“Just... Go spend time with your parents” Lance mumble “I’ll be fine you have ages to spend time with me” Lance huffed

**Lana “Lance” McClain**

Shiro did as he was told heading off to meet his parents but before he showered her in kisses. Lance decided to do her own thing and took her lion to head to one of the outskirts of the city so she could walk to a nearby mall. Happy to see something so familiar. What she hadn’t expected was as she wondered around was people staring at her and it made her uncomfortable.

Everyone knew she was a part of Voltron, after all a castle would be hard to miss as it landed so naturally they had released the information to the public of what they did and who they were. Lance wasn’t aware of this until a little girl and her brother walked over. “Excuse me miss, are you the blue paladin?” The girl asked

“Yes I am, what can I do for you?” Lance cooed kneeling to her level.

“Woah, you’re awesome!” the boy said “Are the other paladins here?”

“Not today, just little old blue, boring huh?” Lance pouted

“Nuh-uh Blue is my favourite color!” The boy cheered.

“That’s sweet. Now your Mami will be wondering where you are, take care of your sister” Lance cooed and the boy nodded guiding his sister back to their mother, when a voice had her stopping stone cold

“I hope you aren’t filling that boy’s head with nonsense” the voice said and Lance turned to see her father standing their cold and uncaring.

“I told him the answer to whatever he asked” Lance hissed.

“filthy lies that’ll get him nowhere in this world” Lance’s father responded

“That isn’t true” Lance growled defensively “I have never said one lie to that boy”

“everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie Lana. It’s why I wish you had never been born, you and Veronica were disappointments to the family. Your brothers are already better than you and they’re younger. They don’t run away to god knows where claiming they were in space.” The man growled back

“Oh but if Shiro Keith Matt or Hunk told you you’d believe it in a heartbeat” Lance snarked

“Shirogane and Holt are respectable pilots and the other too look to be fine boys why wouldn’t I?”

“You’re disgusting” Lance spat trying to reign in her hurt. He was her father, yet he hated her with every fibre of his being, no matter who you were it hurt.

“And you shouldn’t have been born, your mother should have miscarried you” and like that he was gone. Finally the pain became too much and she found herself struggling to breath “You are useless you aren’t good at anything it’s a wonder they had kept you around. Perhaps you were their whore while they couldn’t find anything better” and then he left and it hit her heard that final comment.

She sprinted for her lion flying back to the castle as fast as she could her lion trying to calm her with purrs and soothing growls as they flew back but Lance wouldn’t have it, sobbing. The more she thought about it the more she thought he was right. They were in space, her and Pidge were the only two girls up in space that actually spent time with Shiro. After 3 or so years up there naturally Shiro would want… companionship and Pidge was too young for something like that. And she wasn’t anything in particular to the team. She was just a filler.


	8. Blood

Lance sprinted through the halls of the castle and hunk saw her coming “Hey, Lance, shiro said he’s going to be a bit longer and allura is explor...ing. Lance?” he called when she just kept going “Oh no” He chased her through the halls calling out to her but he never caught up to the girl before she locked herself in her old room. This confused him more. “Lana, open the door”

“Go away hunk!”

“No, open the door, please Lance” Hunk pleaded. The noise attracted Pidge who was in her room which was next to the one Lance was currently in.

“What’s going on?” Pidge asked cautiously

“get in touch with Shiro” Hunk pressed “And Keith, we may need to bust down the door since Allura and Coran aren’t here”

“But-?”

“It’s an emergency Pidge” Hunk snapped and Pidge scrammed doing as she was told while Hunk tried to get the Girl to open up the door.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door Lance had removed her bandage roughly enough to reopen the wound and found a dagger she had bought and hidden there when she arrived at the castle ship and made some fresh ones. She watched as the vivid red blood stain the pure white sink

**Takashi Shirogane**

Shiro was having a great time with his parents catching up and seeing all the new places that had been built around the city when he got a call from Pidge. “Hey Pidge”

“Hunk said you need to come back” Pidge said quickly

“Why? What happened?” Shiro asked concerned

“It’s an emergency. I heard Hunk yelling at someone in Lance’s old room” Pidge answered “I have a really bad feeling about this Shiro. Allura isn’t here so we cant get her to override the lock. Hunk mentioned him and Keith might need to break down the door.”

“Where’s Lana?” Shiro asked

“I think… I think she may be the one on the other side of the door” Pidge answered meekly. Shiro hung up saying he’d be there as fast as he can. He turned to Yui and Aoi who nodded and he was gone.

**Keith Kogane**

Keith and Hunk had been trying to coax the girl out only hearing the odd refusal. Keith was getting fed up with it so he turned to Hunk and nodded they both rammed the door with their shoulders but no matter how hard they tried the door wouldn’t budge.

Half an hour later Pidge had arrived with her tech and Shiro. Pidge  connected to the lock system hoping she could unlock it that way. Hunk and Keith stepped back and Shiro could hear his fiancée’s cries from behind the door. “Lana, beautiful open the door” Shiro cooed

“Can’t you please just leave me alone” Lance sobbed. He was the last person she wanted to see.

“You know I can’t do that, not until I know you’re okay” Shiro pleaded

“I’m fine” Lance sniffed

“No you’re not, I can hear you crying, love, open the door” Shiro tried but the girl didn’t respond. Worried he looked to pidge who nodded giving a signal saying she just needed a minute “C’mon, beautiful keep talking to me at least”

“No, I don’t need anyone. No one can help me but me” she snapped.

“What happened?” Shiro asked Hunk

“Lance had disappeared off to the mall in town, I didn’t think it would be harmful to her if she went on her own – which was stupid because I was wrong” Hunk explained “Then the second she was back she was sprinting hard out and came here”

 “Lana, please,” Shiro pleaded and Pidge gave the thumbs up saying she was connected and ready to unlock. “Lana, we’ll give you one last chance to open the door. We can help you, baby” Shiro tried again. When he heard nothing he nodded to pidge and the slid open.

Shocked Lance stood from her place next to her bed where she had curled up in the fatal position.

“Lana why-?” Shiro started but stopped when Lance placed a blade against her wrist the tip digging in with a rush of fresh blood.

“Don’t come closer” Lance hissed defensively

“Lana” Shiro cooed trying to remain calm. He’d never seen her mental state so bad as it was “Look at me”

“Stop it!”

“Look at me” Shiro ordered. She met eyes with him and turned into a slight daze allowing him to slowly creep forward as if she were a wild animal. The sight of her blood dripping on the floor had him uneasy, she needed it fixed but she had him by the throat like that. “C’mon, baby put it down” Shiro cooed. “We love you – I love you, let us help”

Lance gripped the hilt gritting her teeth before it slid from her grasp dropping to the floor in a loud clang as a sob tore itself from her throat and she broke down once again. Shiro and the others moved quickly. Shiro pulled her into a tight hug kicking the knife to Keith who picked it up before turning to get the medical kit. Hunk went into her bathroom searching every nook and cranny for anything she could hurt herself with. Pidge permanently disabled all the locks in the castle for the time being.

“C’mon, love, let’s get you cleaned up,” Shiro cooed. He took her to her bathroom and saw the blood stained sink. He washed it away before he thought too much of it and sat her on the counter again. He removed her top so it’s long bloodstained sleeves wouldn’t get in the way then washed her wounds.

Keith handed him the medical kit, not looking at Lance. Meanwhile Lance was still sobbing occasionally trying to pull away from Shiro who held firm. She never looked at anyone, not even when Pidge brought her a clean top and the black fluffy blanket she normally love. She merely tossed the blanket aside and slipped off the bench. Before she could bolt though Keith stood in her way and Pidge latched on to her arm carefully. They all lead her to the common room.

Hunk was meeting Allura and Coran so he could tell them the situation. Once she was seated Keith and Pidge left the engaged couple alone.

 

 


	9. Close Call

Shiro heart broke the more Lance seemed to pull away from him. “Lana soon-to-be  Shirogane, tell me what’s wrong” Shiro pleaded for what felt like the thousandth time

“Shiro” said paladin held his breath since she had finally said something “I don’t thin I can…” Lance trailed off

“Can what, beautiful?” Lance chewed on her lip looking at the concerned expression on his face. She merely grasped his hand and pressed something into his palm. Looking at his hand their sat Lance’s engagement ring. “Why?” Shiro choked. No, no, no, this can’t be happening.

“What do you mean why?” Lace shoved her hair away from her face as she tried not to cry. “Look at me Shiro I’m a mess I can barely stop myself from having a meltdown. I’m not even stable. Beside I – I don’t think you even really love me” Lance ranted

“What!? Of course I love you! Why would you think that?” Shiro protested “I want to help you Lana I really do and I love you with everything I have, I thought you knew this, was the year we were together mean nothing?” Shiro pleaded

“That’s the thing, Shiro. My father today- made a valid. We were up there for three years, and everyone in Voltron were the only one that ever actually spent time together. Three years is a long time to be alone in that way” Lance spouted “I was the fill in I always was, when Keith left, I was the red paladin, Allura could easily pilot Blue if Keith came back and Allura wanted to remain a paladin you’d toss me aside in a heartbeat” Lance stood pacing

“I don’t want to hear bullshit Lies your father spouted, Lana, I want you to end this because you have a reason that is yours, or are you just leaving me for no reason?” Shiro asked. He couldn’t believe this was happening, all because a low life got to her head

“Are you kidding? I don’t want to but… it’s the truth I, I’m not stable to be someone’s partner” Lance sat on the floor again. Shiro sat beside her.

“This isn’t your fault, beautiful, you were fine when we were without him. We could find a place where we’d never have to see him again. You are a powerful and Strong woman, you eased the stress for everyone, made them feel better in a serious time. And I love you for that, you put others before yourself, you gave the Galra hell along side all of us, how many people can say that? You were there more than me and Keith were.” Shiro pleaded trying to reason with her.

“But Shiro-!”

“No, I fell in love with a kind beautiful, strong, sexy woman who was selfless and ready to throw away her life for her friends. Everyone has a rough patch, this is yours – the straw that broke the camel’s back so to speak” Shiro argued. He wouldn’t force her to stay but he would put up a fight.

“Really?” Lance asked looking him in the eyes

“I proposed because I couldn’t see a life without you by my side” Shiro held out the ring to her “So if you don’t want to end this take back the ring. Or will I have to propose again?” Shiro smiled. Lance’s hand hovered above the ring

“I’m broken do you really want something that’s broken?”

“I will always be there to pick up the pieces” Shiro whispered and sighed in relief when she picked up the ring and slid it back where it belonged.

“I’m sorry, Takashi” Lance whispered

“You were having a weak moment. We all have one. Just don’t ever scare me like that again” Shiro pleaded.

“I … I can’t promise anything”

“I know, but, remember I’m here for you. For as long as we both shall live” Shiro smiled. Lance gave a weak giggle and leaned into him. He was happier than ever to have her in his arms, alive and well. He had feared the worst when Pidge had said she was behind the closed door. He’d had enough heart attacks to last a life time.

 


	10. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this may be mt my longest chapter

The next few days Lance spent in bed with Shiro at her side naturally. He just lay next to her keeping her company. Hunk had told them all it was her depression faze after having seen this before. Everyone let them be. Now she was soaking in the tub while Shiro waited in their room, but she quickly got bored. “Takashi? Can… Can you come here please?” Lance called meekly.

Shiro walked in immediately as he settled on the edge of the tub. “What’s wrong, beautiful?”

“Join me” Lance demanded using her bubble covered hand to tug at his shirt. Shiro looked at her in shock briefly before he complied, tugging off his clothes and Lance wiggled so Shiro could sit behind her. Once he was in she twisted so she was sitting side on to nuzzle at his chest snuggling into him

Shiro let them just sit there for a while, Lance almost falling asleep in his arms. “Do you want to go back to bed?” Shiro asked

“No… it’s cosy like this” Lance hummed. Shiro chuckled pressing a kiss to her forehead. Lance adjusted herself so she could Kiss him fully. The kiss was lazy, slow and sweet, her arms creeping around his neck to pull him closer. She twisted around so she was straddling Shiro. They pulled away panting heavily and Lance felt something hard press against her thigh making her giggle. “Little backed up, Takashi?”

“You have no idea” Shiro groaned. Lance leaned in for another kiss as Shiro’s hands gripped her waist. He peppered kisses in a trail down her throat, nipping and biting as he did and Lance let out a breathy sigh.

“Takashi, maybe we should take this to the bed” Lance moaned her head tipping back. Shiro smirked as he kissed down the swell of her breast before taking a nipple into his mouth. Lance gasped as pleasure shot through her. Shiro wrapped one arm around her waist to support her while the other reached up to toy with the neglected twin.

He lifted her up slightly releasing the nipple and moving to the next. Lance shook her hips bucking as the hand that supported her adjusted slightly between her legs as he forced her to lean forward slightly, one loan finger delving into her moist heat.

Her moans were like music to his ears as he switched between each nipple her hip bucking back into his hand for more as Shiro massaged her inner walls “Takashi” Lance moaned tugging on the longer strands of his hair “Please… th-the bed”

“Oh? But I thought you liked it here?” Shiro purred.

“Yes but the bed is better” Lance panted. Shiro smirked as he stood lifting her up easily with ease as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. He carried them to their bed ignoring the water cascading off of them. All the while Lance continued to moan as his finger continued to pump in and out of her.

He eased her onto the bed kissing her in a heated frenzy, but not failing to show her the love behind it. Shiro was taken by surprise when Lance flipped them over. She started kissing down his body, sliding off the bed as she did. She kissed each and every one of his scars. His breath caught in his throat when he realised what she was doing and sat up and groaned

The sight was enough to push him so close to the edge. She was kneeling between his legs with a sultry gaze locked on his “Lance you don’t have to” Shiro panted as she planted a soft kiss along the thick vein of his cock, eyes watching his face

“How many times do you tell me that and I still do it anyway?” Lance purred. She licked along the shaft earning a low moan in response. Shiro’s face was flushed as a needy lust filled look watched her every movement. The very man before her was captivated by her. She teased Shiro mercilessly, pressing kisses to the tip, licking along the underside of his dick. Shiro slid his hand into her hair needing something to grip onto while helping her keep it from her face.

“Lana, you have no idea how incredible you are” Shiro groaned as she pressed the flat of her tongue on the underside of his cock, curling it to wrap around him. “Fuck”

“you can do whatever you want babe, fuck my face, cum down my throat you name it” Lance purred raising herself up to kiss him, briefly sharing his taste with him before returning to lap at his dick.

“Lana, I should be taking care of you not the other way around” Shiro moaned when she sucked on the tip

“You always take care of me, Takashi, I think this is only fair” Lance giggled before engulfing him. Shiro grunted as the warm wet heat encased him making him curl inwards gripping her hair roughly making her moan.

“Fuck you feel so good, baby” Shiro huffed. Her eyes were still locked on his as her lips wrapped around his thick girth. He felt himself get to close just from the sight and tugged her off him.

“Takashi~” Lance whined when he raised her up so he could kiss her “I told you to do what you wanted, I know you want to cum, let me finish you” Lance pouted. Shiro ran his fingers through her hair

“I don’t want to be rough with you, not at the moment” Shiro reasoned

“But you know I like it that way” Lance purred pushing him backwards so her lay flat on his back “When you fuck me so hard I can’t think,” She continued and boy was Shiro’s control slipping. He pulled her too him and flipped them back.

“But you remember the first time we did this right, taking it nice as slow, you enjoyed that just as much right?” Shiro teased. He slid two fingers into her as she gasped as he slowly worked her open.

“I don’t need slow” Lance moaned.

“Trust me, baby, you need slow” Shiro whispered. After he put in a third finger then deemed her stretched enough so she wouldn’t feel any pain He slid into her painfully slowly. He rocked his hips slowly making her cling onto him as her cries rang through their room. Kissed her deeply tangling their fingers together as he slowly sped up.

Once he felt her walls clamp down on him he pulled out making her whine into the kiss. Her whimpering was replaced by moans once again when he finished her off with his fingers, stroking her g-spot as he took himself in hand, pumping himself over the edge while Lance came with a sob and a scream. Once she had calmed down she looked down at them with a smirk and ran a finger through Shiro’s cum that coated her stomach while Shiro panted above her. He watched her every movement as she ran her fingers through the sticky substance then brought it to her mouth. “The offer to fuck my face still stands”

Shiro groaned letting his weigh collapse on top of her rolling them onto their sides, “Of course it is” Shiro mumbled and Lance giggled, Shiro was glad to hear that sound since her most recent break down. Shiro drifted of content with lance securely in his arms


	11. Memories

Lance and Shiro sat in their bed after having another round in the shower. Lance had her head resting on Shiro’s chest, his hand idly petting her damp hair soothingly. “What are you thinking about?” Lance mumbled into his chest.

Shiro shifted so he could look down at her “I was thinking – what if we got our own place?”

“You mean like our own house?” Lance asked “Don’t you like it here?”

“I love it here, but if we were to start a family of our own I doubt the other paladins would appreciate that here” Shiro pointed out and Lance jumped up.

“You want to start a family, like with kids and stuff?” Lance asked. Not liking the reaction he got from his future wife he sat up studying her.

“You don’t want to?” Shiro asked.

“You saw how messed up my family was, the idea terrifies me” Lance whimpered. Shiro cupped her face.

“We’ll be nothing like how your family was” Shiro scolded “If we have kids in the future they will know they are loved by the both of us. But we don’t have to decide that right now” He cooed.

“But what if I’m a terrible mother? They’d hate me. They’d do what I did and run off to join another family, I’d be terrible at being a mother” Lance ranted “There is so much to even think about before even suggesting that-!”

“Lance don’t work yourself up over it” Shiro smiled “Just the fact that you actually cared shows you’re already gong to be a great mum, and it doesn’t have to be right away, it’ll be when you’re ready, love” Lance chewed her lip in thought

“It just scares me”

“We have plenty of time to fix that” Shiro soothed. Lance settled so she was back in the circle of his arms “Besides you have a family here with Voltron – and don’t say that isn’t the same. I know you used to call me space dad” Shiro huffed

Lance laughed “it’s space Daddy now” Lance purred and Shiro groaned leaning his head on her shoulder making her Laugh harder

“why is it that you can be completely innocent one second then the next just utterly sinful” Shiro whined.

“because I know it turns you on” Lance smirked

“I’m marrying a vixen” Shiro groaned

**Lana “Lance” McClain**

_Lana was sitting with the Blue Lion listening to its soft grumbles sensing its current paladin’s distress “What am I doing?” Lance asked herself. She had hidden here more often than not – to avoid Shiro. “Am I really such a coward that I have to resort to hiding from him?” Lance asked herself. She sighed, her crush on the leader of their group had gotten too much for her._

_She never even noticed the looks he gave her. Ever since they had gotten him back from the Galra and the astral plain he had taken so much care with her and it made her fall harder for him. So she resorted to hiding, only showing up for meals only to disappear again._

_“He wouldn’t even look at me anyways” She whispered looking at the scars on her wrists, the ugly pale lines that marked her skin stood out starkly on her sun kissed skin. She suddenly jumped when she heard the hiss of the hanger door and ran to hide in her lion._

_She watched from Blue’s cockpit as Shiro walked over to the Blue lion “Come out Lance I know you’re up there” Shiro ordered. She didn’t miss the concern in his voice._

_“I’m good here me and Blue are bonding y’know” Lance broadcasted back to him._

_“Lance” Shiro growled. Lance felt ready to cry at the frustration he showed “Come out please? We haven’t seen you in weeks, everyone is worried”_

_“I’m fine Shiro, I’m sorry for worrying everyone, just tell them I’m fine and I’m just, trying to improve as a paladin – which I have a lot to do” Lance lied._

_“C’mon, Lance at least let me see for myself” Shiro pleaded. Lance said nothing, just hiding in her lion. The only warning she got was a frustrated growl from her lion when it opened up to Shiro._

_“Blue! Traitor!” Lance protested and before she knew it, Shiro was in there with her. His gaze softened at the sight of the distraught woman and pulled her out from her chair to hug her._

_“Tell me what’s wrong Lance. Tell me why your pulling away from us, why you’re avoiding me” Lance’s breath hitched in her throat. “What did I do? What can I do to fix it?”_

_Lance pushed him back “You’ve done nothing wrong Shiro, promise.”_

_“Then why are you avoiding me, I know you’ve been talking to the others but the second I’m in the room you scram” Shiro pressed “If that doesn’t scream ‘avoiding you’ I don’t know what would”_

_“Because I fell in love with you!” She screamed taking Shiro aback, Lance’s defences breaking apart with the heart broken expression the black paladin had worn moments earlier. “At first I could deal with my stupid little crush because every girl has one on their Idols but then it got worse and worse and now it’s just hurting, and I didn’t know what to do. So I acted like the coward I am and hid” Lance ranted. “I know it’s ridiculous to even think you’d feel the same but instead of trying I just gave up.” Lance started to sob._

_What she wasn’t expecting was Shiro to pull her into his arms. He tilted her head up to look at him then wiped away her tears with a soft smile “Lance, something like this, could easily be worked through if we had just talked”_

_“I told you – I am a coward” Lance hissed_

_“Far from it, you’re our sharp shooter who would willingly put your life on the line for anyone of us. You’ve pulled through for us so many times. You’re an amazing woman Lana” Shiro murmured “So it isn’t ridiculous to think I wouldn’t feel the same way” Lance seemed to stop crying “In fact, I do”_

_Lance eyed Shiro cautiously “I don’t want pity”_

_“It’s not pity Lana” Shiro assured before pressing their lips together it took a few ticks for her to return the kiss after realising he was telling the truth wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her in closer. They broke apart to Lance laughing happily when she heard her lion make a chuffing noise in her head not liking where things were headed and she wasn’t keen on the idea at the moment. “What?” Shiro asked smiling_

_“I don’t think blue wants us doing this here” Lance giggled. Shiro chuckled removing her hands from her neck and threading his human fingers with hers and leading her out of the lion_

Lance woke up to a flurry of kisses to her face. Humming she opened her eyes rubbing the sleep from them to be greeted with the sight of her fiancé. “Morning Beautiful” Shiro smiled

“Morning” Lance mumbled with a grin

“You seemed to have a good dream, you were smiling in your sleep” Shiro smirked

“Yea. I dreamt of this smokin hot guy, how we confessed to each other” Lance said sliding a hand down Shiro’s chest before they locked eyes. “Then I woke up to kisses from the man of my dreams”

“Get used to it baby, cause it’ll be happening every morning for the rest of your life” Shiro smiled


	12. Wing-woman Lance

Lance finally got the will to leave her room much to everyone’s delight. She was now wondering aimlessly. Shiro was sorting out a few bits of paper work with the garrison to make Voltron an official squad with the garrison for protecting earth, so Lance was left to her own devices. Although she never went a few minutes without someone checking on her.

As she rounded the corner she spotted Keith and Allura chatting away. She quickly hid back around the corner watching them in secrecy, who knew why. She caught the tail end of the conversation. “That would be a lovely idea for Lance”

“You think? I mean its not really my thing and I’m not to sure if a princess like yourself should go… but it seems like something she would like” Keith answered

“Nonsense we’ll all go” Allura smiled “You can tell Lance of this idea and I will get the others” Once Allura was gone Keith sighed and it dawned on Lance. Keith had a thing for Allura.

Lance slid up behind Keith “Keith and Allura sitting in a tree-!” Lance sung

“Knock it off will you?” Keith hissed

“is it true? Do you like her? Does the mullet have feelings other than hot headedness?” Lance chirped

“Breath a word of this and I’ll write the most embarrassing speech for your wedding” Keith threatened

“Hey, you kept mine about Shiro” Lance eased “I’m not that much of a bitch”

“I know but just so you’re aware” Keith hummed.

“I don’t mind being wing woman” Lance offered “I mean I’m your sister I could help, figure out if Allura likes you or you know get her attention on you”

“It’s appreciated, Lance, but don’t” Keith chuckled “If it’s to happen it’ll happen” he added

“Wow, patient, can I tell Shiro?” Lance asked. Keith nodded

“But no one else” Keith growled

“Cross my heart” Lance smiled “I’m here if you need to talk about it though. Anyway what’s this idea of yours you were telling her about?”

“What about going to a nightclub tonight, it seems like your thing” Keith offered

“Keith! You’re just full of surprises” Lance grinned “What time?”

  **Takashi Shirogane**

When Shiro entered his room after being told Lance was in there, he was not expecting to see her clothes lying around everywhere or to hear the shower running with music – in Spanish – blearing from the bathroom.

Entering the bathroom Lance was in the shower singing along to the music “You seem happy” Shiro commented turning down her music

“Shiro!” Lance chirped happily peeking out from behind the shower curtain her soaking wet hair dripping onto the tiles. Shiro walked over greeting her with a kiss. She then disappeared back into her shower and Shiro looked around to see clothes were folded neatly on the count along with her favourite leather jacket.

“You going out tonight?” Shiro asked as he lifted and studied the clothes, they were quite nice; a strapless crop-top, and some black skinny jeans.

“We all are, heading to a club that lets in minors that are under supervision so Matt is coming too” Lance answered “It was Keith’s idea actually, he wanted to do something to cheer me up from that huge break down” Lance explained “Allura thought it would be a good idea we all went” Lance stepped out of the shower after turning it off wrapping herself in a towel. Shiro’s eyes never left her.

“I guess it’s not a bad idea” Shiro conceded with a sigh

“You don’t like it” Lance pouted. Shiro shook his head pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“It’s fine, we haven’t done anything fun as a team, it might help” Shiro pointed out before leaving the room. Once Lance had dried her hear and put on her make-up and was dressed and in her strappy stiletto’s she strutted out seeing Shiro waiting for her and twirls

“How do I look?”

“Absolutely gorgeous” Shiro smiled. Lance slid onto his lap where she was readily welcomed “But if we’re going out to a club you can’t leave my sight, are we clear?”

“Crystal, darling” Lance giggled lightly pressing a kiss to his cheek “Go get ready, pre-drinks starts asap” Lance said patting his chest. Shiro littered her neck with butterfly kisses

“can’t I at least spend a little time with my fiancée?” Shiro whined.

“You can have me on your lap all night, babe” Lance giggled. Shiro huffed and Lance stood heading towards the common room. Once she arrived she was glad that Allura had worn the outfit Lance suggested. It was a simply a long sleeve camo dress with deep v neck showing some cleavage and a black corset belt around her middle and some knee-high boots.

Guys were in simple dress shirts and Jeans, at least they looked tidy. Pidge wore an army green crop hoodie and ripped skinny jeans. Hunk and Matt were carrying in a few boxes of drinks to share. “Where is Shiro?” Keith asked Lance

“Getting ready” Lance shrugged as she sat down next to Allura after raiding one of the boxes for a beer. Handing one to Allura they all cracked open a drink of their own and started to chat. Not long later Shiro emerged, wearing a white shirt and denim jeans, wearing his own leather jacket. “Hey there handsome” Lance smirked. “That was quick” Lance commented

“Not everyone has to empty their closet to find something to wear” Shiro teased sitting beside her with his arm around her shoulders. Lance grabbed a drink from the box handing it to him and Shiro took it with a quick kiss of thanks. “Any specific plans for tonight?”

“I’m helping that one get laid” Lance said pointing to Keith.

“Lance!” Keith hissed

“See you’re stressed you need to blow off some steam, we’ll find you a cute girl don’t worry” Lance giggled with a wink. Keith let out a frustrated huff and a look that said ‘remember our deal’


	13. Bad Luck

One thing about the club Shiro liked was the fact that the offered wristbands at the door that told people your status; Highlighter Pink for singles where were into women, highlight blue for those interested in men, purple for both and none for those who weren’t interested in looking for a partner.

Neither Lance nor Shiro retrieved a band, in fact no one did. However, one thing that annoyed Shiro about human beings is the fact that it didn’t deter them the obvious signal. Once they had found a table and ordered a round of drinks the first headache of the night showed itself in the form of a group of guys that sat next to them while Lance was ordering the drinks.

“Check her out, can you see a band?” one of the guys asked over the music which Shiro could hear.

“I can’t tell from here but damn she looks hot” his friend responded “God the things I would do to her” Shiro felt the tick rising as the boys kept mouthing off about Lance. “Shit she’s coming this way act cool” one of them hissed as Lance walked back to their table. They called out to her but Lance either ignored them or didn’t here

Lance pressed her lips to Shiro’s ear “Takashi, babe can you help me carry the drinks?” Lance cooed into his ear over the music. Shiro nodded standing from the table glancing at the two other men. The two were eying him with a nasty look “Shiro?” Lance asked when he hesitated.

Shiro walked over to the bar with Lance while they finished making the drinks. One of the bartenders offered to carry the last couple of drinks for them since there was eight of them and Lance smiled in thanks as they waited. “So what weird drink did you end up getting me?” Shiro smirked

“Don’t worry I just got you a beer since I know you aren’t a fan of drinking” Lance smiled

“Thank you beautiful” Shiro murmured.

“Shiro, are you not having fun?” Lance asked worried

“It’s fine Lance, we barely got here,” Shiro appeased.

“if you don’t like it tell me, I won’t mind” Lance smiled. Once their drinks were up they headed back with them with the help of a bartender. On their way back Shiro notice the two guys next to them were glancing at Lance looking like they were planning something. Once Shiro slid back into his seat they finally managed to get Lance’s attention.

“Miss, you forgot this” One of the boys called making Lance turn around looking at then curiously as one of them held to her a piece of paper. Lance plucked it out of his hand opening it to find a number. Lance smirked and made a show of tucking it away before she placed something in the guy’s shirt pocket with a wink.

Once she turned back everyone looked at her with varied expressions. Shiro looking the least bit impressed with her “Relax, I just gave him his number back geez” Lance giggled sliding onto Shiro’s lap. Shiro’s face morphed into a smirk as he gripped her waist. “A guy like that needs to be knocked down a peg or two anyway, he’s gonna be so disappointed in himself” She added

“aren’t you sly” Matt commented.

“I’m going to get food” Lance said standing up again “I forgot, don’t miss me too much” Heading over to the bar and flagging down the waiter she could feel Shiro watching her when someone sidled up beside her.

“Let me get that for you” the guy from before offered. Lance sighed as the guy merely took over paying for the food before she could deny him. “I think you gave me back the wrong piece of paper sweetheart” the man purred

“No you’re just dumb” Lance chirped under her breath

“Look at you, you’re gorgeous it would be a waste not to go home with a guy like me” he continued attempting to put an arm around her shoulders only for her to smack it away

“Well isn’t it a shame I didn’t dress for the sleeze-bags here” Lance snarked.

“C’mon sweetheart why you gotta be like that” the guy whined

“Because you can’t take a hint. First I’m not wearing a band second I AM wearing an engagement ring and third I’ve already turned you down nicely” Lance took the food as it was handed to her and found her caged against the bar

“I always go home with the girl I set my sights on, I’m sure I could treat you better, satisfy your needs better” the guy purred. Lance found herself slowly working into a panic

“Get away from me” Lance hissed turning and pushing him away the guy didn’t move and Lance felt her panic rising even more. The guy tried leaning into her for a kiss when he was jerked back to see a livid Shiro and Keith growling at the man while Allura and Pidge came over to her side. The Bartenders had called the bouncers in and had the guy thrown out.

One of the Bouncers and the bartend checked to make sure she was okay, offering help to the clearly upset girl. Allura and Pidge pressed close guiding her out of the club, Hunk and Matt Leading the way with Coran while Keith and Shiro walked behind them. Almost like a guard.

“Do men on your planet normally do this?” Allura asked Keith and Shiro

“Unfortunately yes, some do much worse which I expect he would have done” Keith answered. Shiro decided Lance needed some feminine comfort for a change when yelling caught their attention. The bouncer at the door was trying to stop the guy from walking over to them. “I’ve had enough of this guy” Keith hissed. Shiro nodded in agreement.

Shiro walked over and said something to the bouncer, who nodded. “Make it quick then, I’ll turn a blind eye” the bouncer allowed. He let the guy through only to be stopped by an equally pissed off group of Male Voltron paladins.

The guy glared at them and tried moving past with a hiss. Both Keith and Shiro swung decking the guy so he was out cold. Pidge and Allura cheered while Lance just stared. Eventually they just headed back to the Castle ship.

And Lance found herself curled up in bed. “You can’t catch a break, can you?” Shiro sighed sitting on the edge running his hand along her hair.

“I liked it better in space” Lance admitted

“well, tomorrow why don’t we start looking at places then? We can find a place that would be decent enough for us, that would be good for you” Shiro suggested.

“That sounds nice” Lance hummed


	14. Brother-in-law

_Lance hid in her room as she heard the cries of her older sister from the next room. She was forced to listen to them as her father stood over her watching her. She wanted to cover her ears to drown out the sounds that happened so often but it would hurt more if she did. “This is all you girls are good for” Her father hissed “It’ll be the only way you can make money or even have a chance at holding  man” He continued “and that will be you soon enough”_

_Once the cries stopped her father left the room. Lance hesitated and waited till he was down the hall till she left catching a strange man leaving the room. She went to her sister who was lying on the bed completely bare, shaking. Lance crawled onto the bed beside her sister, Veronica was sobbing silently. Lance reach for her sisters bed side draw for the bottle of pills and handed one and a glass of water to her sister. “I’m sorry, big sister” Lance whimpered when Veronica sit up_

_“This isn’t your fault, Lana” Veronica choked._

_“But if I was older I could-!” Lance started to protest_

_“Lana, you think of everyone but yourself, this isn’t your pain to bare.” Veronica scolded. Lance slipped off the bed to their shared Bathroom and grabbed a cloth and went back wiping her sister down as she lay their tiredly._

_She cleaned her sister as best she could and treated any bruises or marks that was left on her._

_“Lana, I hope you find a man that you can trust and will look after you” Veronica smiled as Lance pulled the covers over her then curled up beside her._

_“No, men are despicable, I won’t ever” Lance sniffed._

_“Lana, not all men are the same” Veronica smiled as she dozed off. Their father entered the room_

_“Veronica get up, Lana go to your room” He snarled as a man behind him entered the room as well. Veronica hid her face in the pillow while Lana whimpered for her sister but did as she was told._

Lance jerked up from the bed breathing heavily, Shiro beside her woke up seeing Lance bringing her knees up bracing her arms on them. She rest her forehead on her arms and silently started to cry. He sat up resting a hand on her back “Lana?” Shiro cooed. She leaned into him and he wrapped her in his arms. “That bad of a nightmare huh?” Shiro asked

“Memory”

“Huh?”

“It was a memory” Lance sniffed. “One that reminded me of how much a pig guys can be” Lance started shaking “I can still hear Veronica’s screams” Lance whimpered, “The harsh words that my father would say as he made me listen”

“Hey you’re both no longer there, right?” Shiro soothed Lance nodded, Veronica moved out when she had basically started living with Hunk and his parents.

“I would take care of her when they had finished with her and try to comfort her ad every time I felt so guilty because she would be so tired by the time they stopped coming and I couldn’t help her at all” She sobbed.

“Everything is okay now, Veronica doesn’t have to live that life anymore, and you won’t ever have to either. It’s over now Veronica is out on her own doing whatever she wanted. And didn’t you say she was married now? I’m sure her partner is taking care of her.”

“I only know from her letters to the garrison” Lance sniffed “I’ve never actually met him to know for sure”

“Then why don’t we go visit her in the morning see how she’s doing?” Shiro suggested and Lance sniffed nodding.

**Lana “Lance” McClain**

They arrived at Veronica’s place, Lance eying it cautiously as if listening for something, something she never heard. It was a simple house back in Cuba after moving back there while their parents remained in America. Shiro had flown the black lion, a trip faster than any plane. Shiro stood beside her supportively, not pushing her in the slightest. The lions were on the outskirts of the town, visible from the house which wasn’t too far away. Taking a few steps forward Lance knocked on the door and Veronica answered almost immediately. “Lana! What a surprise” She beamed “Shiro you came too”

Shiro nodded in greeting while Lana smiled at seeing her sister so happy. “I, uh, hope this isn’t inconvenient”

“Not at all we were about to go for a walk but that can wait come in, come in” Veronica fussed. “Luciano, come meet Lana and Shiro” she called leading them to the living room. A man entered the room a little three year old girl in his arms who was clinging to him with her thumb in her mouth.

“Hi there” Luciano greeted. Lance froze up on the spot at the sight of the man. “You must be the famous Lana I’ve heard about it’s nice to finally meet you” he said politely.

“Nice to meet you too” Lance answered grasping blindly for Shiro’s hand.

Luciano turned to his daughter in his hands “Do you wanna go see aunty Lana?” The little girl nodded and was immediately set on the ground. She walked over to Lana asking to be picked up. Glancing at Shiro she did as the child asked and picked her up and the girl started playing with her hair.

Veronica stood with her husband smiling. Lance looked over to them “You… you didn’t marry because… right?” Lance stuttered and Veronica shook her head. Lance let out a sigh of relief. Luciano seemed to be patient with Lance and turned to Shiro

“You must be Shiro” Luciano started holding out his hand

“That’s the nickname people call me yes,” Shiro answered using his new Altean hand to shake hands “Full name is Takashi Shirogane”

“Nice to meet you” Luciano smiled “What happened to your arm? If I can ask”

“It’s a long story” Shiro grimaced.

“Could it be something to do with the pilot error on the Kerberos mission? I saw it on the news” Luciano asked.

“They were saying it was pilot error?” Shiro asked looking at Lance who nodded. “No um, it kind of ties to why we were in space for four years”

“Ah yea, they released the footage of Voltron” Veronica commented.

“Yea well before I was part of Voltron I hand been one of their prisoners along with the rest of the crew. They were taken elsewhere but I had my arm cut off and had some of their technology as an arm.” Shiro shrugged.

“Awesome”


	15. Past Vs. Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told a few spoilers about Shiro x Adam and wanted to write them but I was like Nah I aint a bitch

Lance and Veronica sat together in the living room with Veronica’s daughter Milly. Shiro and Luciano had gone off to chat elsewhere about his arm. “You don’t seem to like Luciano, is something wrong with him?” Veronica asked concerned

“I just… before we came here I had a nightmare about when father used make you… and the things he said and I’m surprised after all the breakdowns I went through since seeing father again that Shiro has stuck with me – that he is with me to even begin with that sometimes I just have to make sure  it’s real.” Lance admitted.

“What if I told you that we never slept together till after we married? Would that make you ease up? I know it sounds weird but he tried to understand me before trying anything” Veronica smiled.

“Its just needs a little time for me to process that” Lance smiled. Shiro and Luciano returned carrying wood

“Babe that hand can burn through wood easy!” Luciano gushed.

“You burnt through wood?” Lance asked turning to Shiro.

“He was gathering wood for the fireplace I helped” Shiro shrugged.

“So are you two staying the night or what?” Luciano asked with a smile “If so I’m ordering Pizza better tell me what you like”

Lance shook her head glancing at Shiro “I just wanted to visit to see how things were here” Lance smiled “I still need to adjust to being back” Lance added standing handing Milly over to Veronica

“It was nice seeing you again. Shiro, take care of my sister for me” Veronica ordered sternly

“Yes, Ma’am” Shiro chuckled. Veronica hugged him as well then Shiro shook hands with Luciano.

“It was nice meeting the both of you” Luciano nodded to Lance who eyed him

“I trust you to look after my big sister” Lance grinned meekly.

“I understand, your trust isn’t misplaced” Luciano smiled. Lance and Shiro left and Shiro walked with her back to the black lion.

“feel better?” Shiro asked with a smile.

“No” Lance huffed.

“I guess one visit wouldn’t do a lot” Shiro conceded.

**Lana “Lance” McClain**

Once they reached the castle, they found out that Shiro’s parents had dropped off some of Shiro’s mementos. Lance was now helping his sort through them, laying on her stomach as she flicked through some of his photo albums and scattered photos. As she reached for a new book a ring fell out along with a picture.

It was a picture of Shiro with another guy, he had the happiest expression ever as the man beside him awkwardly showed the ring Shiro was pointing at, off to the camera but was happy none the less he wore the same ring that was in Lance’s hand. “Takashi, who is this?” Lance asked curiously.

“That’s Adam,” Shiro smiled fondly

“You two seem happy in this photo” Lance commented.

“Yea we were” Shiro hummed as he sorted through his stuff “We had gotten engaged”

“…What?” Lance asked head shooting in his direction. “You were engaged before me?” Lance asked a little more quietly. Shiro turned to Lance leaning forward.

“It’s in the past now Lana” Shiro assured “we ended things before I went on the Kerberos mission because I was planning to be away for a long time to begin with, he’s probably moved on by now and so have I” Shiro stated firmly

“So you had someone you could have returned to if I hadn’t flown off in the blue lion” Lance said sadly.

“Lana, did you even hear a word I said?” Shiro huffed. Lance shoved the photo in his face

“Look how happy you are Shiro! I have never seen you that happy!” Lance whined.

“I am, I’m even happier even” Shiro soothed and Lance gave him a disbelieving look “What will it take to prove it to you?”

“I want to meet Adam” Lance demanded “I want to judge for myself”

“And until then you’re going to work yourself up, aren’t you?” Shiro groaned

“…No” her tone suggesting otherwise

“Lana” Shiro growled “He is in the past, Lana, I swear it so please just let it go” Shiro pleaded sitting on the edge of the bed taking the photo.

“I can’t Shiro” Lance whimpered “He clearly made you a lot happier than I did, I’ve never seen you smile like that. It’s one of the reasons why I still feel like father was right in saying I was nothing more than someone to warm your bed. It’s the only thing I’m useful for”

“No it’s not,” Shiro sighed “I thought I told you both when we got together and the first time you broke down over this that there was more to my feelings for you than being lonely”

“Then why is it so hard that I want to see for myself?” Lance asked “Just… nevermind, I’m sleeping in my old room tonight” Lance got up off the bed and headed towards the door

“Lana, wait” Shiro called and Lance waited by the door “We’ll meet with Adam. If I can find him, but please until then just… promise me you won’t overthink it so much that you’ll see what isn’t there” Shiro asked. Lance pressed her lips into a firm line and nodded

“I’ll try” Lance conceded and Shiro picked something up from one of the many boxes and walked over and Lance saw it was and Old polaroid. “What are you going to do with that?”

“Something that I didn’t get to go when you said yes” Shiro smiled pulling her into his arms. He lifted with one hand Lance’s left to show off the ring as he grinned over her shoulder as the other raised to take a photo. Once he did he took the photo that printed and handed it to Lance “If you still feel like sleeping in your old room, take this, hopefully it will calm your fears a little bit”

Lance kissed his cheek “Thank you, Shiro” and slipped out of their room. Shiro sighed, it stung a little to hear her call them that in private he will admit, but hopefully it would pass. Picking up the ring and the photo from the bed Shiro smirked. He returned to the boxes and let the items fall into an unmarked box

“Maybe hanging onto that was a bad idea to begin with” Shiro commented to himself.


	16. The Ex

It didn’t take Shiro long to track down his ex. In fact, Adam found him when they ran into each other. “Shiro” Adam blinked dumbly “I heard you were finally back but to actually see you…” He smiled “I’m glad to see you’re alive and well”

“You too, how’s life treating you?” Shiro asked. It wasn’t awkward at all in fact it was like talking to an old friend.

“Quite well actually” Adam smiled “I’m being put in charge of a new mission launch soon”

“That’s great!” Shiro grinned

“I feel like you’ve been farther than I’ll ever get though” Adam commented “Everyone has heard of Voltron around here”

“Yea, although wouldn’t recommend it” Shiro sighed

“Tough?”

“Yea well, I’ve basically been through hell and back, got into… a lot of trouble. Almost died…  a few times actually” Shiro nodded gripping his Altean hand.

“I can tell your hair is white” Adam joked.

“I can’t tell if its stress or not to be completely honest” Shiro laughed.

“I thought it would all be over by now” Adam cocked his head in question.

“Yea but lately since we’ve come back another has made itself known and the cause behind it is really pissing me off” Shiro growled.

“Why don’t we talk about it over drinks tonight?” Adam suggested “A good catch up will do us some good”

“Actually, that’s why I came here actually to find you, I have someone who wants to meet you” Shiro suggested.

“Bring them along, I don’t mind. Could this be a new person of interest?” Adam teased

“Uh more than interest actually, I got engaged to her a couple of days before we came back” Shiro answered honestly

“I look forward to meeting her then,” Adam nodded.

**Takashi Shirogane**

Lance was back to avoiding him, locking herself in her room and Shiro wasn’t a fan of how she just closed herself off when she needed comfort. One of the things that drew him was her selflessness, but it couldn’t be good for her to deal with her own pain. Knocking on her door he waited. Lance answered looking like she just woke up.

He knew it was her way of dealing but he didn’t like that she had too to begin with. “I found Adam, he invited us to go for a few drinks. If you still want to meet him”

Lance nodded and Shiro let out a sigh of relief. “Wait” Lance called when he turned away. She tapped her cheek and Shiro’s face broke into a grin

“Anything you want beautiful” then he leant down to kiss her cheek. He smiled warmly not going to far from her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Just in case you want him back, I want cuddles one last time” Lance mumbled

“It won’t be the last time” Shiro insisted. Lance buried her face in his neck

“Just in case” She mumbled. Shiro obliged lifting her into a princess carry he took them in the barely used room. He settled down amongst the multitudes of pillows Lance used to pamper herself with (She had claimed Shiro did a better job of keeping her comfy than the pillows did when Shiro offered to move them to their room) and got themselves comfy. She seemed to cling to him, he let himself get comfy, missing the warmth of his fiancée when he noticed the picture he took of them was face down on the bedside table.

Picking it up he looked at the photo. He could tell there was a noticeable difference in the air around them than he had with Adam. In the photo with Adam, there was no obvious connection like there was with Lance. “Did you even look at the photo?” Shiro asked

“Yea I did, which is why I’m not totally freaking out” Lance hummed.

“That’s good, remember your promise. I can assure you nothing is there. Now it’s kind of like talking to a friend… like you feel with Hunk” Shiro pointed out.

“Really?” Shiro nodded his head drawing her into his warmth.

“I miss you” Shiro whispered “Are you going to come back soon”

“Maybe tonight” Lance smiled “I’m feeling hopeful for once”

“Be more than hopeful, be certain” Shiro insisted with a smile and Lance giggled. “So when can we start on your long list of ex’s” Shiro teased and Lance shoved his chest playfully.

**Lana “Lance” McClain**

Lance gripped Shiro’s hand as they entered a quiet bar, she spotted him almost immediately in the small crowd and unconsciously took a couple steps back. Shiro encouraged her forward and they arrived at Adams table who greeted them with a smile. “Shiro, you finally arrived” Adam greeted “And you must be the new fiancée, pleasure to meet you”

“Thanks?” Lance responded. Adam held out his hand and Lance gingerly place her hand in his unsure of what he was doing. He used her hand to guide her into a spin. Confused Lance followed his lead

“No wonder he fell for you, you’re gorgeous” Adam commented.

“Sorry, Adam, hands off” Shiro teased wrapping Lance in his arms. Adam shrugged good naturedly. “Adam this is Lana, soon-to-be Shirogane, Lana this is Adam” Shiro finally introduced.

“Why don’t you go get you and Your Lady a drink” Adam shooed. Shiro kissed her forehead then headed off. Once he was gone Adam smiled “I’m guessing you wanted to meet me cause you found out about our engagement”

“Yea, Shiro told me about how you two split because pf the Kerberos mission taking too long. But I couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if we hadn’t found that Blue lion, if he just came back here. It kind of doesn’t help my father fucked up my mental state confidence wise” lance admitted as she showed her scars

“Well I’ll tell you this, we were going downhill fast anyways around the time you and the others went missing I had realised that maybe I didn’t love Shiro the way he wanted and I think Shiro had realised it too” Adam smiled nodding to her ring.

“Thank you Adam -if I can call you that”

“of course” Adam Laughed

“Then call me Lance all my friends do” Lance smiled back. Shiro came over sliding Lance’s favourite drink over to her before claiming the seat next to her

“So what are you two gossiping about?” Shiro grinned as Lance leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Nothing, Lance was just telling me about how you ended up in Voltron” Shiro glanced down at Lance with a smile. She smiled back sweetly, He could tell she had already warmed up to him, was at ease.

“Yea? So did she tell you about how she thinks it’s a good idea to fly through strange wormhole then threatened to shove Keith in one?” Shiro commented

“ _Threatened_ Keith? Girl you got guts”


	17. Drunk in Love

Lance was practically purring when Shiro carried her home after their night drinking with Adam. Obviously meeting the guy had done Lance some good since she was smiling as Shiro carried her to their room. It amused him to no end the questions she kept babbling in her drunken daze. Varied from ‘So does this mean if I was a guy you’d still fuck me?’ to ‘Can we wear our paladin colours to our wedding?’ to comments like ‘we should try some kinky shit’

Shiro was surprised his love was such a light weight but at the same time he couldn’t help but laugh at Lance’s unfiltered thoughts. She was like a 5-year-old on a sugar high. However, the second he sat Lance on their bed she started tugging on his clothes attempting to pull them off “Lance what are you doing?” Shiro asked with a raised brow

“Stripping you duh” Lance huffed. Shiro chuckled pushing her hands back

“Why?” Shiro asked

“Cause you’re hot it’s a shame to hide it under clothes, ‘S a waste” She slurred reaching for him. Shiro chuckled helping her remove his shirt

“Happy?” Shiro chuckled. Lance ran her hands along his chest and abs

“No, you forgot your pants” Lance answered her hands dropping to his fly

“No, no, they can stay on for now” Shiro chuckled grabbing her hand.

“Is it cause I’m still wearing clothes?” Lance asked so innocently.

“No cause your drunk” Shiro chuckled

“I ain’t drunk” Lance hissed “Watch, I’ll pilot red perfectly”

“You haven’t piloted red for a while Lance, remember when Keith and I started being Paladins again you went back to blue?” Shiro reminded

“Either way watch” Lance stood to march out the room. Shiro just picked her up and placed her on the bed

“Absolutely not” Shiro said firmly

“Aye, aye, captain” Lance saluted and Shiro burst out laughing

“Go to sleep, Lana”

“Strip”

“No”

“Please” Lance begged “I’ll do it too so then when we sleep I get to wake up to your sexiness”

“No, Lana, go to sleep, you can see… that… another time” Shiro denied. Lance pouted and pulled herself under the sheets. Shiro lend over Lance as she did giving her a quick kiss that was laced with the taste of Vodka. “Good night, beautiful” Shiro hummed. Lance grabbed a hold of Shiro’s face.

“I really love, Takashi” Lance whispered as she drifted off closing her eyes “But like, keep it a secret cause like, if he knew I wouldn’t be as cool” she mumbled snuggling into her pillow

“Oh really” Shiro chuckled

“Uh-huh so don’t tell” Lance whispered. Shiro pressed another kiss to Lance’s forehead.

“I love you too Lana,” Shiro murmured before he turned to get ready for bed, Lance was out cold.

**Lana “Lance” McClain**

Lance’s body was thrumming with energy when she woke up the next morning feeling Shiro run a caress along the skin of her stomach. Tracing small circle lightly, absently. “Morning, Takashi” She sighed rolling over to face him. His gaze flicked down to her, lips curling up into a smile.

“Morning, love” Shiro hummed. Lance ran her hands up his chest relishing in the feel of his muscles tensing at her touch. Watching her hands as they lightly traced the scars she then flicked her gaze to his

“What were you thinking about?” Lance whispered.

“Lots of things,” Shiro smirked “mainly our possible future”

“Oh?” Lance asked surprised

“Yea, like seeing you walking down the aisle on our wedding day looking stunning, moving into our own place, possibly having one or two kids of our own someday, having you by my side my entire life” Shiro purred. Lance studied Shiro’s chest once more before closing her eyes burrowing into his arms

“Is that what you want?” Lance asked with a content sigh “Because I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready for a kid let alone two”

“Like I said it’ll be someday in the future, when you’re ready. We have time to help your through your fear” Shiro cooed “And if you never are then that’s fine too”

Lance pressed a kiss to his neck then reluctantly left his grip “I should get up, I promised Allura we’d go shopping for dresses”

“Best not keep her waiting” Shiro hummed in agreement

“Don’t miss me too much” Lance cooed leaning down to give him a sweet loving kiss. Once she pulled away Shiro flopped back onto the bed while lance dug around for a change of clothes.

**Lana “Lance” McClain**

Lana and Allura found themselves looking at the rather dressy shops around the town and Allura was aweing over everything. Lance was enjoying herself even when Allura seemed to be the one buying all the dresses for herself since Lance couldn’t find any she was fond of in white. “Allura, I really don’t think I’m going to be able to find anything in white that I’ll like” Lance whined

“Well why not choose a different colour?” Allura asked

“What colour did Alteans wear?” Lance asked curiously

“We don’t have a set colour, sometimes it’s the bride’s favourite colour” Allura shrugged

“Favourite colour huh?” Lance mused “Maybe I should go blue then, stick with my colour, after all I confessed to Shiro in blue”

“That’s a great idea, Lance, Let us go” Allura cheered. Lance smile and was about to follow Allura when she spotted someone in the distance and grabbed the princess’ wrist and ducked around the corner. Lance peaked around the corner with a scowl, Allura curiously following Lance’s gaze and gasped

There was Lance’s parents next to one of the stores chatting with a rather shady looking man. The stranger held out some money to her father – and it wasn’t a little bit either. While her father counted out the money both Allura and Lance snuck closer to hear their conversation “Very well, I expect the other half once you have her, my youngest daughter will be your wife in no time” Lance stood in shock and Allura had to drag her off before they were found.


	18. Happiness

Lance was in the training room with her broadsword hacking and dicing up the droids that came at her. She was pissed. Keith almost caught the brunt of it too when he called out and almost got his head cut of if he hadn’t deflected it. “What got you so upset? This a kind of me thing to do” Keith joked

“me and Allura were out dress shopping today and who do we find, my father up to no good”

“I don’t see why you should bother with him” Keith said signalling for a duel. Lance obliged him needed to let off some steam.

“I overheard what he was saying. He sold me off to some shady bastard promising I’d be his wife. Can you imagine, me willingly going off with a shady scumbag who had to buy a wife because he was so desperate?” Lance huffed as she met Keith swing for swing.

“You and Shiro are doing your marriage registration later aren’t you, he can’t do anything without you there and the office won’t let you do it twice”

“I’m only going to do it with Shiro, there is no way I’d do it with anyone else” Lance hissed “But that asshole seemed to be so confidant I would do as he says”

“It’ll make it all the more better if you’d just let me gut him like a fish”

“I’m not letting you get put away for murder for my sake, Keith but if you find a way you can’t get in trouble for it then by all means” Lance growled.

“Sorry to interrupt” A new voice called “But it’s time to go” Shiro smirked from the entry way. Lance let out a sigh of relief and bounded over

“Just let me change” Lance said quickly. Shiro nodded following her to their room. As she changed he noticed the scowl set on her face as she roughly tugged off her training clothes put on normal clothes.

Shiro came up behind her while she fixed her hair in the mirror and wrapped his arms around her waist pressing his lips to the crook of her neck and he could feel her tension slipping away as she lent back into his hold. “I thought you would be excited to sign the marriage license”

“I am, Takashi,” Lance cooed spinning around pressing her lips to his. Her lips curled into a smile when they split apart. “You have no idea how happy I am that we’re doing this”

“That’s good” Shiro hummed “You’ve earned happiness”

“So have you” Lance giggled running her hand down Shiro’s Altean arm.

“Yea, well I’m getting it aren’t I?” Shiro murmured “First we make it official today, then we have our wedding in a month to announce it in front of everyone”

“Do you think we could go and get Romelle? Keith offer to show us the way to go get her” Lance asked

“Of course, if that’s what you want” Shiro hummed. Lance smiled and had almost forgotten what had made her upset when it came back

“father is going to try and get me to marry someone else” Lance said suddenly

“What?” Shiro gasped

“Me and Allura saw him, selling me to someone as a bride” Lance sniffed as tears started to fall she looked up at him “But I won’t you know that right?”

“Of course I know that” Shiro sooth wiping away the tears and kissing her nose “All the more reason we should get going to sign the registration shouldn’t we?” Shiro grinned pressing kisses all over her face

“yup so then you are stuck with me” Lance grinned

“Perfect”

**Lana “Lance” Shirogane**

“Keith!” Lance called jumping on the red paladins back.

“Lance!” Keith protested “I know you’re happy but could you not!?”

“I have a favour to ask you” Lance asked still hanging off Keith. The red paladin noticed a piece of paper in her hand and took it opening it up to see it was her marriage certificate.

“Let me guess, Romelle?”

“Romelle” Lance answered with a smile

“Fine, we’ll leave tomorrow, I’ll get mum too” Keith nodded.

“Thank you brother” Lance teased

“Yea, yea” Keith held out the certificate to Lance “Congratulations, little sister” he smirked and Lance huffed a thanks. Lance went back to the bridge to see Coran wasn’t there but at the front of the castle talking to someone that Lance couldn’t make out. Curious she investigated.

Running to the entrance to the castle Lance heard yelling and Coran’s calm voice. “Coran what’s going on?” Lance asked

“Lana McClain get out here” the voice of her father roared

Lance saw who it was then “What?” Lance snapped “Haven’t ruined my life enough?”

“Sign this” Her father demanded. Lance walked overtaking the paper. Seeing what it was, she tore it in half.

“I don’t feel like being married to a scumbag. Besides I’m already married now so I can’t.” Lance purred turning away.

“Let me guess someone knocked you up you little whore” her father said smugly

“Nope, I can even take a test to prove it” Lance hummed. Before long the rest of the team had arrived. Shiro rested an arm around her shoulders glaring at his father-in-law.

“I’m sorry” Allura said with her stern regal voice “But you are not welcome here after trying to sell one of my paladins to the highest bidder. I will not allow that sort of behaviour near my castle so leave”

“Looks like you’ll have to give their money back father, because I am not on the market.” Lance snarled “Now if you’ll excuse me, me, Takashi and Keith have to pack for a trip” Lance sniffed and they re-entered the castle. The second he was out of sight lance started ranting calling him all sorts of names but Shiro for once didn’t feel the need to correct the blue paladin’s language for the first time, because it was rightfully earned. Shiro could even add a few himself. But nothing could dampen his happiness at the moment since he could now call the woman he loved his wife, no one could ruin that. And despite her current ranting Shiro knew Lance was exactly the same.

 


	19. Flashes of Time

Lance and Shiro followed Keith to the quantum abyss, Krolia and his pet wolf Yorak on the red lion with him. Lance was with Shiro in the Black lion since there was no real need for her to bring Blue. “we need to be careful of the time lapses in this place so brace yourself” Keith said through the system.

“We will lead the way” Shiro nodded and Keith followed the trail he and Krolia had taken the first time. This time they were ready for the white things that had attacked them the first time – lions easily crushing them when they tried to latch on. And once they were on the trail the first time lapse had them landing.

_Lance opened her eyes to see herself sitting on a patio watching Shiro. He seemed to be running from a small girl and a slightly larger boy. He was clearly going slow so he could let them catch him. He fell backwards feigning defeat as the two piled on top. The little girl looked up at Lance_

_“Mama! We got him!” the little girl cheered_

_“You guys are just too fast” Shiro chuckled._

Lance came back and shared a glance with Shiro who grinned at her making her laugh and heard a snort from Keith “You guys good”

“Yea we good” Lance giggled

“Of course you are” Keith teased “There should be some creatures around here we can rest on foe a bit before we continue” Keith cut the communications line.

“Doesn’t look so bad does it?” Shiro smiled. Lance perched herself on the arm of his seat

“it actually looks quite nice” Lance admitted when Keith’s face appeared on the screen

“We have another one coming” Keith warned. Shiro and Lance both braced themselves for the oncoming time lapse

_Lance saw herself as a ten-year-old on the ground looking up at her father “How dare you get in the way of Veronica’s clients!” Her father yelled_

_“She was tired she couldn’t take anymore!” Lance whimpered_

_“You know the consequences for getting in the way” her father roared and slapped her hard, a bruise already forming on her face. “Now go cover your bruise and get out, don’t come back till morning”_

_Lance did as she was told walking into her room to the make up there and covered her bruise with foundation. She then walked out in nothing but her pyjamas which was a singlet and shorts, into the cold snowy night and immediately started shivering. Her mother watched her leave sadly but did nothing as her father slammed the door behind her._

_Crying as she shivered she walked down the street trying to keep herself warm when she came upon another house a couple of streets over and knocked on the door and Eva – Hunks mother – answered the door with hunk at her side. “Oh Lana” Eva cooed and Eva wrapped her in a hug “Levi, darling get a blanket and put the kettle on, Hunk, sweetheart go set up another bed for your friend”_

_Hunk nodded and ran off._

Lance came too and she couldn’t look at the two silent men “What the shit!” Keith raged “How could he do that! That is un called for!”

“I’m glad Hunk’s parents took care of you” Shiro soothed shifting a hand to her knee

“It’s over now there is nothing you can do about it” Lance waved it off “It was my punishment”

“Hey!” Keith yelled “I did much worse shit you were looking after your sister, I had gotten into several fights at school neither my dad nor Shiro would do that!”

Krolia over his shoulder nodded “The blade is strict in their punishments as well but they never put a child’s life at risk”

“I wasn’t at risk”

“Only because Hunk’s family took you in” Shiro countered

“Its done, get over it” Lance huffed. Shiro squeezed her knee as they continued forward.

“Another is coming” Krolia pointed out. They all braced themselves again

_Everyone seemed to be inside, Hunk, Romelle, Shiro, Lance, Matt and Pidge. There was a group of children on the floor playing with each other, the two kids from before along with a few others. Matt and Pidge were with their own partners which Lance didn’t recognise and Hunk was with Romelle._

_Not long later Keith and Allura entered the house with a pair of twins following them and the two kids from earlier sprang up “Uncle Keith! Aunty Allura!” They cheered and latched themselves to their legs_

_“Hey shrimps” Keith teased_

_“Come look what mama and papa got us”_

Lance immediately started bursting out laughing “Keith and Allura sitting in a tree”

“Knock it off” Keith hissed making Lance laugh harder to the point of howling

“Hunk and Romelle was a surprise though” Shiro pointed out.

“Not really those two both got along really well” Lance shrugged Keith rolled his eyes

“Can we focus?” Keith asked

“What’s there to focus on we’re following you” Lance snarked making Keith growl

“There are time space drop off that if you drift to close to could kill you” Krolia answered. Lance Shrugged and pressed a kiss to Shiro’s temple before walking farther back into the lion. Shiro shrugged as Keith rolled his eyes.

**Takashi Shirogane**

They landed where the colony peacefully resided, comfortable in where they were. Nothing seemed disturbed when they landed and Shiro went to get Lance. She was fast asleep, with a small smile. Shiro woke her up gently “Lana we’re here” Lance sat up tiredly.

“Really? I can’t wait to see Romelle!” She chirped. Placing on her helmet they headed towards the colony entrance but what they saw made them all jump in shock.

“No…”

“What happened here?” Shiro asked no one in particular. Trees around them was destroyed set ablaze staining the artificial sky orange as smoke filled the air.

“Romelle… the other Alteans… we have to help them” Lance whimpered before shooting of with her mask over her face

“Lance!” Shiro called racing after her, Krolia and Keith in tow while Lance desperately trying to find anyone.


	20. Return

They reached the village to see some of the Galra that still followed Lotor  had everyone in the village on their knees “They’re trying to start their reign again” Shiro whispered as he pulled Lance out of sight of the Galra.

“We have to help them” Lance whispered

“There is only four of us Lance” Keith hissed

“We can take them there aren’t a lot this is nothing” Lance hissed back. Lance shrugged off Shiro’s grip and moved to sneak around

“What are you doing?” Shiro whispered

“Looking for a perch to shoot them down” Lance answered. Krolia pulled out her own gun

“I will too” The two men nodded as the woman went to find a good place to fire. They watched as the Galra guarding the group of people before simultaneously two shots rang through the clearing and they drop dead. Shiro and Keith took that as their signal and charged the remaining soldiers as Krolia and Lance worked together to pick them off one by one.

Once they were done Lance came out of her hiding place and started freeing some of the prisoners. She immediately found Romelle and untied her bound hands. “I’m so glad you’re okay” Lance smiled

“You came, did you get my plea for help?” Romelle asked

“No, I – we came here to come see you and found this” Lance said sadly

“I don’t think any of the transmissions can be sent through the force field” Shiro said pointing at the fake sky. “What happened here?”

“Lotor’s followers that hid in the shadows, they’re trying to continue his work by force” Romelle explained “They were going to take all of us this time, they tried using the way Lotor did it but everyone had found out what he was doing thanks to Keith and Krolia”

“It’s not safe for all of you to stay here” Krolia pitched “Perhaps we should re locate you to another planet”

“For now why don’t we bring them to earth?” Lance suggested

“Yea, they would be protected long enough to learn how to defend themselves while keeping Altean culture alive” Keith pointed out “Allura would be fine with it”

“Course you would know” Lance teased and Keith growled

“Ok that’s enough” Shiro said getting in between them

“Romelle start guiding people out to the red lion, we’ll need to make multiple trips and it may take a while, but once you get to the castle get the others to come, Lance will fly with you to get the blue lion. Keith will lead the way, we’ll work to get the other’s free from inside the ship.”

Romelle nodded turning to the people of the colony

**Lana Shirogane**

Lance was flying in blue as she took the Last of the Alteans back to earth waiting for the Wormhole from Allura when a group Galra ships flew past and Lance immediately hid. As they flew by she saw who was in the lead ship and gasped. That’s when a private line to Shiro opened up “Lance, we’re about to open the wormhole”

“Don’t”

“What?” Shiro asked in shock but none the less signalling to Allura “What happened?” The lead Galra ship before them stopped moving and she could see the figure inside looking around for her

“I need to cut communication”

“Lance-!” and then she cut it before she moved quickly in time to miss a blast. They went to inspect the place she had been then they continued onwards when one of the Alteans came forward.

“Blue paladin is something the matter?” the Altean asked

“Tell everyone not to panic, Galra in the area and they can track out communication lines, we need to get away but no one under any circumstances are to communicate with anyone at risk of being found. I’ll find a nearby planet, hopefully it will be far enough away that I can contact Shiro again.

**Takashi Shirogane**

_“Lance-!”_ Shiro yelled only to be cut off

“What happened?” Allura asked

“She cut communications” Shiro answered “Something must have happened” he continued

“continue getting the rest of the Alteans settled. We’ll continue to contact her and If we cannot in the next few hours we’ll go after her” Allura ordered

“She can look after herself Shiro” Keith assured

“What I’m worried about is if someone threatened someone else. She would throw her life away for someone else with no hesitation” Shiro growled but conceded doing as the princess ordered.

**Lana Shirogane**

Finding a nearby planet that welcomed her openly, cheering as she left the lion to speak with the village leader welcoming her as a hero. “What can I do for you, paladin of Voltron?” the leader greeted

“I have a group of civilians I’m transferring to another planet but Lotor’s left over forces are starting to act up in groups I can’t fight with them on bored by myself and they can track my communication waves. We need to hide her for a moment while I contact help” Lance informed

“Perhaps you could use our communication system” the leader offered “less risk of the Galra finding you just yet, although it may take a while to connect”

Lance nodded and turned to the blue lion letting them know to stretch their legs for a bit before following the leader to his communications room “Thank you so much for this” suddenly screams rang from outside the room and Lance was outside in a heartbeat. “Get to cover!” Lance yelled as she ran for her lion and immediately took off. A familiar face appeared on the screen.

“I knew you were there, blue paladin” the voice sneered “Come now, we can all be friends can’t we Let’s talk this out” the man purred

“Nothing you can do or say can make me be friends with you, you fooled us once but never again” Lance growled.

“You see Lance, I believe you have no choice, there is many of us but only one of you and a village full of innocents. What will you do?”

“You underestimate me you have no idea what I would do to protect these people” Lance snarled

“Ah yes but as recall, you have someone you are fond of, what would he think if you didn’t come home” the man smirked and Lance flinched.

“If he knows anything about me, it’s that I can take care of myself, Lotor”


	21. Fight

Lance had managed to protect the village below valiantly. She managed to take out a few of the fighters with and Ice cannon but she was heavily out numbered. She managed to draw the fighters away from the village. Lotor’s followed her trail. Her lion was suddenly smashed into the ground, her helmet coming off in the process and she slammed forward creating a gash along her forehead. Blood came down and stung her eye. Lance pushed aside the pain – the one thing about her childhood she was grateful she learned to do – and tried moving her lion again.

“C’mon, blue we need to get out” Lance pleaded and the Lion was up and racig around avoiding the blasts

Lotor’s face appeared on the screen “there is still a chance to talk, you’re tired, injured and out numbered”

“Go to hell” Lance cut the line again and then snarled as she was once again shot to the ground. She let out a painful groan. She managed to move again and finally able to out manoeuvre the fighters to hide. She was in so much pain as her Lion crouched in hiding. “I’m sorry takashi” She whispered as she sagged forward. And Laughed grimly “Allura won’t be here to bring me back this time”

The fighters flying around outside the cave hidden by water she saw their shapes looking for her. She grimaced, She couldn’t leave the villagers unprotected – including the Alteans she just saved. She just had to hold on, pushing her pain aside she tried connecting to the castle of lions.

**Allura Altea**

Allura was working on forming a connection to Lance’s lion. Frustrated that it wasn’t connecting she was beginning to get worried. “Any luck?” Shiro asked when he re-entered the bridge

“None, either she is turning them away or something has happened to interfere” Allura answered she sighed and turned away “Get the other and prepare to-!” A picture came up on the screen. It was Lance sagging forward in her seat in pain

“Lance!” Shiro cried “Lance talk to us what happened?”

“They sent a group of Galra ships to check out the colony,” Lance panted lifting her head to show the cut “They can track this so I cant be long, we’re at the closest planet to the quantum abyss. The Alteans are at the village and I’m hiding but not for long. I’m holding them off as best I can but I don’t know if I can last much longer. I thought… he was… gone… for good”

“Just hold on Lance we’re on our way” Shiro assured. Once the screen cut out Allura set off an Alarm

“Paladins to your lion, Lance needs help!” Allura ordered and like that they were all scrambling to their lions.

**Lana Shirogane**

Once it was cut she saw one of the fighters at the entrance to the cave. She couldn’t go down like this. Letting out a battle cry she launched herself forward taking out the fighter and facing the other three. Launching herself into the fight she ignored her body screaming at her to rest, her lion pleading to hide. “Give up” Lotor broadcasted

“Never!” she yelled “I’ll die before I let you win snake!” She started heading right for Lotor’s ship dodging everything before ramming her lion straight at him knocking him out of the sky “You should have stayed dead” She saw his Ship rise up again and she turned around to put some distance between them and the Galra gave chase. She let out a pained groan she couldn’t see very well with the sting of blood in her eye forcing it to stay closed, her body on fire. She rose out of the atmosphere the five remaining Galra then turned last minute dived down taking any of the ships behind her down as the blue lion trapped them under her lions paws barely registering the wormhole open behind her.

Continuing her decent she felt herself loosing consciousness and a blast from the ship below had her disengaging and turning to the side as she tried to land only to get knocked out cold and crashing into the ground

Shiro saw her go down and immediately headed for the Galra fighters. Seeing that the rest of Voltron had arrived Lotor ordered his men to escape knowing that despite the downed Lion it was a losing battle.

Shiro’s first thought was to get to Lance. Landing beside her lion his heart in his throat when he saw that it hadn’t moved suggesting Lance was unable to move. “Lana!” He called pleadingly as he ran from his lions while the others touch down. Keith, Hunk and Pidge not too far behind.

Climbing into the mouth of her lion he saw nothing was responding to Lance, climbing into the cockpit Lance was out cold limp over the controls he ran to her scooping her into his arms “Lana answer me” he called to her. One of her eyes cracked open and she smiled weakly “Oh thank god” Shiro breathed

“I thought… I was… a goner” Lance panted

“We need to get you to the castle, just hold on, Lana” Shiro carried her out of the cockpit and everyone gasped at the state she was in.

“Are they gone?” Lance asked weakly “Are the other Alteans safe?” she added

“They are  you did well today” Hunk assured

“Hunk go gather the Alteans again, Keith you have the faster Lion, take Lance and get her in a healing pod, me and pidge will bring back her lion” everyone nodded, Keith taking Lance while the others went to their lions. Entering his Lion Keith laid her out in the back on a comfier surface before rushing to get to the control

“Allura” Keith called when she appeared on screen “Prepare a wormhole back and get a healing pod ready, Shiro and pidge will follow with the blue lion. Allura nodded and in not time a wormhole appeared. Going through Keith entered the castle as fast as he could.

Heading back to Lance when he landed and picked her up gently “Keith, I tried”

“We know you did and you did your best”

“Lotor he’s still…”

“Sleep, Lance, we’ll talk about it when you’re better” Once he was off his lion she was immediately set into a healing pod.


	22. Reunion

Shiro stood in front of the healing pod watching as the data flicked along the screen. He always hated seeing her in these things, it made her look so pale and weak. Keith came up beside him resting a hand on his shoulder “You okay?” Keith asked.

“I’m just glad she’s okay” Shiro answered “Who would have thought the Galra would try again so soon after their defeat. Who could be behind this?”

“We can’t know for sure, maybe Lotor had some loyal followers. Zarkon did” Keith pointed out

“Lance said that she thought he was gone. But who-?”

“Lotor” Keith cut in “Before I put her in a healing pod she had mention him, I didn’t think much of it but if you think about it, just like Zarkon he just… disappeared”

“If he is back then we need to be careful” Shiro sighed “A lot more careful than we were. This means we are at war – again”

“And here I thought it was over” Keith sighed “Apparently not”

**Takashi Shirogane**

Shiro was there to catch Lance when she stumbled out of the healing pod, still weak but looking heaps better than she was. Shiro steadied her as she came out of her daze. “Takashi” She breathed as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck “I knew you guys would come” Lance smiled into his neck

“Of course, we would” Shiro murmured. He lifted her face with one hand, caressing her cheek softly with a loving look before leaning down and kissing her softly. “Don’t ever do that again” He pleaded.

“I had no choice, I couldn’t let them get the Alteans”

“We could have come helped you sooner” Shiro argued. Lance just snuggled into him as he buried his nose in her hair. They stayed like that for a while before Shiro decided she needed rest. Picking her up in a princess carry he carried her off to their room gently laying her down before climbing in beside her.

Lance pulled him closer tugging on the zip of his jacket as she kissed him. Shiro was hesitant at first, but Lance insistent tugging on his clothes had him stripping them off while Lance did the same. It was quicker for her since she was in the healing pod suit still. It was all once piece. But once she was free she found her mouth attached to his once more as he pressed their bodies together.

His hands travelled down along the curve of her spine so every inch of her body pressed against his before cupping her ass. Lance moaned as she felt his already half hard cock pressing against her stomach. She then found herself pinned on her back so Shiro could kiss down her body till he reached her breast. He wasn’t gentle either leaving bitemarks and kiss marks until her came to her breast, latching onto the pert nipple making her moan while his other hand gripped her other with an almost bruising force as he toyed with her nipple. “Takashi” she moaned breathily her nails scratching at his scalp.

He kissed up her neck once more then pulling away with a feral grin, but it was enough to give Lance a chance to flip them over. “Lance” Shiro growled. Lance lent down pressing her lips to his.

“Be patient” Lance purred as she reached into the bedside drawer on her side producing a pair of handcuffs and Shiro’s eyes went wide “Want to give it a go?” Lance purred as she flattened herself over him once more. Shiro couldn’t say anything as his eyes locked with hers. Lance took that as a yes guiding his hands up to the head bored high enough for her to secure the cheep chain link cuffs  around his wrists. Palming his erection Lance gave a slow sexy smile “Comfy, babe?”

Shiro let his head flop backwards as he let out a strained groan “Fuck, Lana” he hissed went she gripped him. Lance turned around so he had a perfect view of her ass wiggling it teasingly before she lent down as started liking his throbbing cock. Shiro jerked his hands in reaction attempting to free himself.

Lana wiggled back so she could work him at a better angle revealing her wet hole and Shiro grinned. Stretching up he licked a stripe along her slit making her yelp as sit back enough for him to press his tongue to her clit “Takashi” She whined. It turned to a moan when he stabbed his tongue  deep in her hole.

“If you’re going to wiggle it in my face I’m going to eat you out” Shiro growled huskily. Despite his hands being tied Lance still felt powerless over the pleasure he gave her. So, she ducked down swallowing him whole with a moan making him curse. “Fuck, Lana, let me out of these” he growled bucking his hips into her mouth. She hummed a no around his cock as she bobbed her head. She wiggled her hips again to draw his attention to her slit once more with keen. Shiro obliged as he slipped his tongue into her heat again.

Lance lifted her head up flicking her hair back her hand still working him up and down. “Fuck, Takashi that feels so good” she moaned

“I could make you feel better baby, just let me use my hands” Shiro murmured huskily. Lance shook her head she adjusted her weight to lean on one hand while the other came back to insert a finger making her moan. His lust clouded eyes watched as she stretched herself open, her wetness dripping onto his chest her keening echoed through the room as she lapped at his dick.

Suddenly she twisted around so her dripping wet hole was hovering over his cock “Ready?”

Shiro’s eyes widened “Lana you haven’t- fuck!” Lance slammed herself down a loud cry tore from her throat at the pleasure. He tugged on the cuffs again attempting to get free.

“Takashi” She moaned “Its so hot” Slowly she began to bounce on his lap until Shiro thrusted his hips up, setting the speed when she rose off of him, slamming deep. Eventually he’d had enough of being bound. His Altean hand heated up as he twisted his wrist to grasp the chain making it melt from the heat. Once it broke his hand returned to normal and he gripped Lance by the hips and flipped them back making Lance gasp

“You really think they were going to hold me? While your sexy little ass was riding me?” Shiro murmured into her ear. Lance whimpered grinding her hips to get him to move. Shiro pulled almost all the way out making Lance whimper at the emptiness before he slammed home repeating the action as he devoured her lips.

Shiro could tell Lance was getting close, her walls clamping around him, moaning with almost every drag of his cock. “Please” Lance whimpered wrapping her legs around his waist. Shiro pulled back in shock

“Lana, I haven’t – there’s no” Shiro started. Lance looked up at him with lust filled eyes and a smile

“I know” Lance moaned thrust her hips up. Shiro grinned down at her kissing her sweetly as he thrusted into her with reckless abandon before they both reached their climax, Lance clinging to his back leaving scratches only breaking the kiss a few times for air before Shiro took his weight of her pulling her to cuddle into his side. Lance was too spent to even keep her eyes open.


	23. Beach pt. 1

Everyone stood in the bridge looking over the map of the universe. “There are thousands of places he could be hiding” Allura said in a huff.

“We could get the ship to do a scan of any Galra signatures and correlate the ones found with the ones that report to Voltron or the Blade” Coran suggested

“And How long would that take, Coran?” Shiro asked.

“Should be done, this time tomorrow” Coran answered.

“That’s too long” Allura argued

“But its all we have” Keith pointed out. Allura sighed and nodded.

“Great” Lance chirped “Now that, that is sorted, we should go to Havana’s Beach” Lance suggested

“Lance we’re trying to stop a war we don’t have time” Allura chided

“Actually, if you think about it we have what? Twenty-four hours until we have anything to do and who knows when the next time we get to relax and actually have fun will be. So, take the chance now to set it up then head to the beach and relax together before we start being serious all over again.” Lance said matter-of-factly.

“That actually sounds like a good idea” Shiro praised. Lance smiled up at him from where she stuck to his side

“Just let me set this up” Coran said and Lance, Hunk and Pidge cheered.

**Lana “Lance” Shirogane**

Lance lay in the hot sun of Havana’s beach as the people bustled around her. Keith and Shiro had raced each other into the water and were play fighting in the water. Allura was beside her while hunk and pidge were making a sand castle while Coran decided to stay at the castle. “I will admit this was a good idea” Allura said beside her.

Lance sat up a little lifting her shades. Allura was wearing a pink and white striped bikini set while Lance wore a leopard print bikini that was held together by ocean green string. Both girls wore a matching pair of sunglasses. “It’s relaxing right?” Lance asked and Allura nodded. Looking over to Keith and Shiro who had been approached by a couple of girls Lance turned to Allura “You still have that crush of Keith?” Lance asked

“Lance!” Allura hissed

“What? He can’t hear us” Lance shrugged

“Yes I do, why?” Allura asked

“Looks like you aren’t the only one” Lance pointed to the women talking to Shiro and Keith.

“I thought you would be someone that’s easily jealous” Allura commented “You seem so possessive of Shiro”

“I am, but I also trust him” Lance smiled “He says he loves me, and naturally I believe him. Doesn’t mean I like shit like that though” Lance huffed.

“I wish I could have Keith for my own but he doesn’t seem to be very… interested in something such as this” Allura said

“Well why don’t you try?” Lance suggested “Either way you get your feelings out in the open and it’ll let you know where you stand and where you go from there. I wish I had done it sooner to be honest” Lance smiled wistfully.

“I guess you’re right” Allura sighed “I’m lacking confidence to do it though. After Lotor I was doubting my skills at reading people”

“I assure you, Princess, you have nothing to worry about. Keith knows where the line is despite his lack of people skills. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt you like Lotor” Lance cooed “Lotor was just a prick”

“Thank you, Lance” Allura said. She sat up from her spot to see Shiro and Keith were now heading towards them absolutely soaking wet. Just as they reached them Lance shook her head

“Stay away, you’re wet” Lance ordered as Shiro approached. Allura nodded in agreement as Keith plopped himself beside Allura.

“Lance you come to the beach to swim” Shiro chuckled “You’re bound to get wet”

“I came to tan” Lance corrected

“You’re naturally tan” Shiro argued. Lance shook her head.

“What about you Allura?” Keith asked “Want to swim?” Allura paused

“No, leave my tanning buddy alone” Lance whined to Keith.

“Neither of you need it” Keith argued.

“Of course we don’t need it Keith. We want to” Lance huffed. If gave enough of an opening for Shiro to scoop Lance up.

“are you coming, Princess?” Shiro asked and Lance cursed and struggled. Allura smiled and nodded and Shiro carried Lance towards the ocean. Keith and Allura raced ahead. Once Shiro was knee deep Lance stopped struggling and started gripping onto Shiro. The farther in he went the more her nails dug into his skin “You okay Lana?” Shiro asked concerned seeing she was watching as the waves rolled in gently. “Don’t tell me you’re scared of the water?” Shiro added

“I, uh, never learnt to swim” Lance admitted “So I never went into the water other than a bath”

“You were happy enough to use the pool with Keith”

“But did I ever go in the water?” Lance countered “I stuck to places I could stand in and they don’t have currents”

“Don’t worry Lana, I won’t let you drown” Shiro assured. He lowered them both into the now waist deep water, her hair drifting around them like seaweed. Shiro swam around on his back never once letting go of Lance. She knew she could stand in this, it would come up to just under her bust, but she felt safer like this.

Looking over to Keith and Allura they were having a splash fight in the more shallower areas. Lance indicated to be quiet and pointed to Keith. Shiro took them into more shallower water Shiro set her down and Lance immediately snuck up behind Keith cupping a hand full of the cold water and released it down his back.

Keith spun quickly and Seeing it was lance sent her a huge splash. Meanwhile Shiro was drenched by a splash sent by Allura. Lance saw the look exchange between Keith and Shiro and she paled as they clasped hands “Allura, run” Lance warned and started making her way out of the water

“What?”

“Shiro and Keith have teamed up!” Lance explained and both left the water with Shiro and Keith chasing them. Lance smiled as they tried to get away from the two only to be caught. Lance giggled as Shiro lifted her off her feet spinning her.

Allura was trying to keep Keith from pulling her under the water by splashing him with her own Laughter. “Feel better about swimming?”

“I still can’t swim” Lance pointed out

“Well in the more shallower waters your fine”

“Just so long as you’ve got me” Lance hummed nuzzling her wet face into his neck

“Always” Shiro hummed back.


	24. Beach Pt2

Settling onto their towels once again when the girls from earlier came over to them. “How do you two know those guys?” One of them asked haughtily looking down at her like she was trash.

“I don’t know, Allura remind me again” Lance chirped sarcastically. Allura gave Lance a blank look not understanding. Lance shook her head to say ‘don’t worry’

“Seriously,” The girl snapped

“What’s it to you?” Lance purred standing her posture defensive.

“Lana” Allura whispered tugging on Lance’s hand in warning.

“I demand to know” the girl snapped haughtily “After all they turned down a game of volleyball with the two hottest girls on this beach, yet they’d play in the water with you plain little skanks” Lance’s glare narrowed on the girl and Allura gasped. Allura knew Lance took extreme care of her looks “Look at you your hair looks disgusting and your skin is so dry”

“Says the blonde bimbo with split end that I can see from hair that has extensions and obvious cake face and oily skin” Lance scoffed. The two girl gasped offended.

“You wouldn’t know anything about looking after your appearance to know anything” the other girl snipped. Lance raised her hand to strike the woman when Keith grabbed her wrist

“Save it for the training ring” Keith said.

“Let go, stupid mullet” Lance hissed her glare still trained on the two girls.

“No way” Keith said. “Lance if you don’t back off I’ll dump you in the water” Lance backed off

“Where is Shiro?” Lance asked turning away.

“He went off to get some food” Keith said. Lance stormed down the beach and spotted Shiro by a food shack waiting in line. Shiro jumped when he felt Lance tuck herself under his arm but smiled when he saw who it was

“You okay?” Shiro asked seeing her

“Haughty egotistical whores have taken a liking to you and Keith” Lance growled

“And why are you so upset over that?” Shiro asked amused.

“Don’t laugh! You should of heard the bullshit that was spouted” Lance hissed. Lance flicked her hair over her shoulder with a haughty look and in a mocking voice said “’ _After all they turned down a game of volleyball with the two hottest girls on this beach, yet they’d play in the water with you plain little skanks’_ What does that tell you honey?” Lance raged.

Shiro chuckled, tilting her head up with the crook of his finger “If they want to be the hottest girls on the beach then they have a long way to go” Shiro grinned. Lance blushed turning away to snuggle deeper into his side.

**Takashi Shirogane**

Once they headed back to the others, Lance spotted that Keith was clearly annoyed as he tried to get the two girls that were still there to leave. Rolling her eyes she walked over to her bag in the shade of an umbrella she dug out a chocolate bar and placed a square in her mouth. “You sure you should be doing that? You don’t want to get fatter” one of the girl snarked.

Lance broke off another pointedly then turned to Shiro “Want some?” Lance asked. Raising an eyebrow as she placed the square in her mouth he nodded, seeing in her eyes the promise of something horrible if he said no, he nodded.

Lance grinned and stretched up wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down to seal their lips together. Shiro rolled with it, wrapping his arms around her waist accepting the chocolate. A subtle brush of her hands down his chest promised more for doing so.

Pulling away Lance stuck her tongue out playfully at the girls as she continued to press herself against Shiro. “Who knew a man that looked so good lacked a sense of taste” the girl sniffed turning away from them. Lance tried to Launch an attack on them Shiro tightened his arms into strong bands to lift her off her feet

“And that’s our cue to go home” Shiro decided as he bent to grab their stuff.

“Stupid little-!”

“Lana” Shiro warned and she went limp letting Shiro carry her back to the two lions.

**Lana “Lance” Shirogane**

Once she was set on her feet in her room she storm over to her drawers, releasing the strings of her swimsuit digging around for a bra and panties before heading over to the mirror she’d set up and angrily tussled her hair examining herself. Shiro stood behind her running his hands down her ribcage along the curve of her narrow waist to rest on her hips pressing his lips to her neck. “You’re still upset”

“They are stuck up no good infuriating pieces of sh-!”

“Okay, gorgeous, settle down” Shiro soothed. Lance whipped around gripping the ends of her hair

“I spent ages caring for my hair, my skin, so I wouldn’t need to wear too much make-up she know nothing, Takashi” Lance raged.

“I know, baby” Shiro cooed resting his hands on her hips.

“You know if I didn’t do all of my hard work I wouldn’t be this attractive” Lance huffed. Shiro pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“You looking absolutely gorgeous everyday is a bonus for me you know that” Shiro whispered sweetly. Finally she smiled running her hands down his chest. “besides, their opinion doesn’t matter to me, they aren’t my team, or my family. They definitely aren’t my wife” Shiro added continuing to kiss down her neck.

Lance giggled at the light brushes of his lips wrapping her arms around his neck “Takashi” she squealed leaning backward as he pulled her flush against him. Placing her hands on the side of his face she pulled his face up to kiss him roughly causing them to stumble backwards slightly so Lance was pressed against the wall next to the mirror.

Her fingers hooked into the band of his swim shorts and Shiro pulled away “We should wash all the sand off” Lance panted heavily. Slipping the shorts off his hips their mouths joined together once again. Shiro did the same with her underwear. Shiro lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist before carrying her into the bathroom.


	25. Dreams of an Imposter

_When Shiro opened his eyes, he realised he was in one of the castle’s many halls. Turning around he saw himself and Lance standing together, facing each other. Lance had her head resting against the wall with a dejected look_

_Not Shiro, Kuro. Kuro stood before Lance with a confused air about him. “I’ll be quiet you don’t have to babysit me.” Lance sighed_

_“Lance let me ask you something. Do you remember on Olkarion how you asked me about, talking to you from inside Voltron?” Kuro asked, and Lance turned to him a little shocked by the sudden question._

_“Yea” Lance asked curious. Shiro watched the scene in panic_

_‘No, Lana, it was me not him!” Shiro wanted to scream trying to move closer to her, he tried grabbing her hand to have her eyes gazing at him with such an expression. He could see it, even then she had loved him._

_“What happened there? I can’t remember an of it” Kuro asked._

_‘Because it wasn’t you!’ Shiro roared at Kuro in his head before turning back to lance reaching for her hand only for his hand to pass through as if he was a ghost ‘Lana please look at me’ Shiro pleaded ‘it’s not me’_

_“Well, we were all in some mystical Voltron mind space and you were yelling something, but I couldn’t hear you. Are you okay?” Lance asked reaching out through Shiro to cup Kuro’s cheek._

_Shiro could feel physical pain in his heart and tears started tracking down his face at the loving look on her face. “I don’t know my head… I’m just feeling confused, like…” Kuro sighed trailing off._

_“What?” Lance asked stepping closer. Shiro fell to his knees_

_‘Lana please, please it not me’ Shiro begged._

_“Like I’m not myself” Kuro admitted looking at Lance in the eye seeing shock and worry mixing in their depths._

_‘Lana!’ Shiro yelled trying to get her to hear him._

_“It’s probably just the lack of oxygen” Lance soothed caressing his face. Kuro leaned forward pressing his lips to Lance’s. At first she was shocked but then she melted into the kiss._

_‘Lance!’ Shiro sobbed. Suddenly Kuro’s eyes shot open, entirely gold as his Galran hand activated and shot forward into Lance’s chest. Lance let out a blood curdling cry of pain and then she was in Shiro’s arms as life was fading away from her eyes_

_“Shiro? Why? What did I-?”_

_“I’m so sorry, Lana, please just hold on” Shiro pleaded holding her close_

Shiro shot up out of bed panting heavily. His senses finally came back to him the bed beside him was empty. Looking around he noticed the bathroom light on. “Lance?” Shiro called. Lance exited the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel after clearly just having got out of the shower.

“Morning, baby” Lance purred crawling onto the bed and up his body but then hesitated “You’ve been crying are you okay?” She asked moving to settle on his lap.

“Just a bad dream, beautiful” Shiro assured his fingers lightly ghosting up her bare leg then toyed with the towel concealing her body.

“Want to talk about it?” Lance cooed tracing circles on his chest. Shiro nuzzled her neck.

“thank you, Lana but it was a bad memory twisted to be an even worse” Shiro said. Lance pulled away then kissed him sweetly. Shiro wrapped her in his arms falling back pulling her down on top of him. before they could get much farther a blue light shone in the room and suddenly a huge weight was bouncing round on the bed forcing them apart in order to control the new comer.

“Yorak! That must mean Krolia is here!” Lance cheered sitting up petting the blue space wolf. Shiro sat up on his side watching his wife scratch the blue canine’s stomach.

“She must’ve come to see Keith’s father’s grave” Shiro said petting Yorak’s head. Lance was about to go and get dressed went Shiro pulled her backwards into his chest. Lance stuttered in shock then blushed when she felt Shiro hot against her lower back. “Before we go see any of them why don’t you help me little first?” Shiro purred hotly into her ear tugging the towel from around her chest.

Lance twisted around so she could face him “A cold shower will fix it” Lance giggled kissing his cheek then wiggling away out of his grip. Shiro groaned in frustration.

“This is why you shouldn’t be allowed to be sexy” Shiro whined

“I’ll make it up to you later” Lance giggled as she dressed then disappearing into the bathroom. Shiro turned to Yorak the dog wagging its tail from where it lay on the bed.

“What?” Shiro huffed. The dog huffed at Shiro as if laughing “Yea, yea… House pet” Shiro muttered and the dog braked happily back spinning in a circle before taking a playful stance “No I’m not playing with you” Yorak whimpered and Shiro decided to slip out of bed and take an icy shower.

He leant against the doorframe to the bathroom seeing Lance do her usual routine, drying her hair and putting on her make up. Lance glanced back and saw the tired look on his face as he watched her. “Takashi, are you really okay?” Lance asked walking to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. “What was the memory?”

“Some of my memories from Kuro are still patchy, it’s just filling in the blanks” Shiro smiled “It was a memory of you and him in the hallway while you were waiting for the oxygen to come back”

Lance stiffened in his arms studying him “I still kick myself for not realising it wasn’t you”

“I have to ask…” Shiro hesitated “you didn’t fall for me because of… him right?”

“No… No of course not. There were things he did similar to you that I’d already loved but there were things that you definitely would never do that actually put me off a little. But once we realised that he wasn’t you and we had you back that it just became stronger to the point where it hurt thinking about the possibility of you rejecting me” Lance quickly assured.

“But that didn’t stop Kuro from doing damage huh” Shiro asked.

“I thought he was you, naturally I’d be hurt by some of the things he said and the fact the I thought you… but I guess it wasn’t entirely wrong just the person it was with.” Lance smiled weakly.

“I’m just glad you guys got to the real me before he could do anymore” Shiro smiled.

“You’re the only one allowed in my bed, Takashi” Lance cooed.

“Yet you enjoy leaving me high and dry” Shiro mused.

“I want to see Krolia before Keith drags her off and Allura drags me off” Lance defended “Although you seem to be a lot more sensitive after teasing” Lance added in serious thought “Makes you a bit rougher. I like it that way” Shiro let out a pained groan moving away to quickly march into the bathroom

“Vixen” Shiro muttered and Lance burst out laughing


	26. Olkarion

Lance stood with Shiro in the bridge as he shifted through the results of the scan for Galra. “So far everyone is where they should be. Maybe one of them is harbouring Lotor” Shiro suggested.

“I wouldn’t be surprised” Lance agreed

“Just be careful, I don’t like the fact you have to go alone” Shiro pleaded as he drew her close.

“It’s just Olkarion” Lance giggled “I’ll be back before you even begin to miss me”

“But I already do” Shiro whined and Lance burst out Laughing.

“Shiro you can be so cheesy sometimes” Lance pressed a kiss to his cheek

“Just be careful Lotor is crafty” Shiro grumbled. Lance turned to leave Shiro following behind. They met the others in the hanger, so they could say goodbye to Lance. Each of them demanding she be careful. As she left Shiro and the others returned to the bridge to analyse the rest of the results.

Lance flew through the wormhole and arrived at Olkarion. Landing she was greeted by the Olkari leader Ryner. “Blue Paladin Lance it is good to see you” Ryner greeted

“I came to see how you were doing” Lance smiled “and with a warning”

“A warning?” Ryner asked concerned

“The Galra are trying to start back their empire under Lotor, so be careful with any of the on coming Galra ships for the time being” Lance said “we have a group of Alteans we need to train as well but we don’t have enough weapons to do so… could you help us?”

“Of course, Lance, we will help you with your fight” Ryner agreed

“Tell me what I can do to help so we can get these weapons back” Lance smiled

“Do not worry, Lance, I appreciate the offer but the weapons you have asked for will be ready by tomorrow morning” Ryner smiled.

“Cool I’ll stick around and help out where ever I’m needed, Just yell out ‘kay?”

“Of course” Lance was ushered to one of the rooms.

**Lana “Lance” Shirogane**

Lance sat in her lion again with Shiro’s face on the screen in front of her “Sounds like you guys had fun” Lance giggled

“Not quite the same without you” Shiro hummed

“Well at least you have been fitted for your suit, I can barely find anything that doesn’t look ridiculous” Lance scoffed

“If you weren’t so insistent on keeping it as a surprise I could help you” Shiro offered.

“It’s bad luck for you to see it before the wedding!” Lance protested.

“So I guess the night before we’ll be sleeping in separate rooms” Shiro pouted

“Sorry, love” Lance cooed.

“I miss you” Shiro smiled weakly “Everyone is a little stressed out and it’s already getting to me”

“I miss you too. Did you find Lotor?” Lance asked

“He’s possibly two systems over from you. If you see him call us immediately” Shiro said sternly.

“Don’t worry Takashi” Lance assured “The Olkari are aware of what he’s doing and are ready for him”

“That doesn’t change anything” Shiro growled. Keith entered behind him and seeing Lance on the screen waved.

“Shouldn’t you be doing something?” Keith smirked

“Finally ran out of training dummies, Keith?” Lance teased

“Right, so are the Olkari making the weapons?” Keith asked “Some of the weapons here are actually breaking because they’re so old”

“They should all be done by tomorrow morning…” Lance trailed off

“Lance?” the two men asked knowing Lance’s affinity for cutting them off when there is an issue

“I’ll be right back” Lance said eyes fixed outside of her lion. Getting up she exited and walked over to the pile of weapons set to be loaded into her lion. Nothing was missing but she was sure she saw movement so she looked around when suddenly someone came up behind her attempting to lock her down so he could knock her out only for Lance to throw him onto his back to see a Galra hissing back as she bent his arm painfully “What do you want with me?” Lance hissed

“I will not speak” the galra growled only to cry out when Lance came close breaking his arm

“Speak, I know Lotor is behind this” Lance hissed through gritted teeth

“Victory or death” The Galra growled so Lance just knocked him out, tied him up and dragged him into the lion.

Sitting back in the lion she saw Keith and Shiro still waiting “Everything okay?”

“I’ll be bringing back a guest” Lance huffed pushing hair out of her face indicating to the tied up Galra. “I’ll bring him not get Allura to open a wormhole, I’ll just come back in the morning” Shiro nodded and once he hung up she sent a message to Ryner then set off on time to see the wormhole open.

Once she landed in the castle however the Galra had woken and escaped his confines. He hadn’t been quiet enough though so when Shiro entered the lion to help with the prisoner he was just on time to see Lance swing punching the Galra in the face as she stood. The Galra staggered back and Shiro kicked him into the metal wall effectively knocking out the Galra again.

“You okay?” Shiro asked.

“I’m good” Lance smiled. Shiro hoisted the Galra over his shoulder and Lance followed behind. Everyone was waiting for them and Lance waved with a smile.

Pidge was the first to speak “Don’t you think these attacks on Lance are a bit strange?”

“What do you mean?” Lance asked “They probably just took advantage of the fact I was alone.”

“Nope, I was out alone at one of the other planets and no attack” Hunk said. Lance raised her eyebrow curiously

“Okay maybe he’s targeting the weak link?” Lance suggested. Allura shook her head

“None of you are weaker than another” Allura chided “No, it must be something to do with your quintessence. Unlike with Shiro where I transferred his spirit into Kuro’s body, when I brought you back you most likely gained a connection after you died”

“You what!?” Everyone else shrieked. Lance just facepalmed with a growl.


	27. revelation

Everyone looked at Lance expecting an explanation, but Lance clearly wasn’t going to give one as she turned to Allura “So what’s that got to do with this?” She asked Allura

“Oh no, you aren’t getting out of this” Hunk chided “When did this happen? Were you ever thinking of telling us?”

“No” Lance said bluntly “What’s the point I’m here now?”

“Because we’re your team, your family, we deserve to know” Keith argued. Shiro placed a hand on her shoulder

“We just don’t want a repeat” Shiro soothed. Lance sighed looking away.

“When we were fixing the shield Sendek attacked” Lance said. Everyone looked at her confused until it clicked for Pidge

“That’s why you didn’t respond and why Allura left her Lion!” Pidge exclaimed

“Yea, Allura was about to be hit so I knocked her out of the way” Lance said “Can we move past this? What has that got to do with anything?”

“Shiro’s quintessence was stored in his lion, so it was merely a transfer from his lion to his body. You I had to restore completely. It gave you a connection to the quintessence field, until you are ready to pass you are borrowing the quintessence from the field” Allura explained

“Meaning, Lotor could drain me for days of quintessence and I’d still be healthy as ever” Lance gasped

“He still believes Quintessence could give him power over the new Altea” Shiro said. Then turning to Lance “Maybe you shouldn’t go anywhere alone for the time being”

“I’m not helpless I can look after myself” Lance snapped “I don’t need to be baby sat”

“If Lotor got his hands on you who knows what could happen” Shiro argued.

“I will not let fear of Lotor stop me from doing my job. I’m a paladin Shiro” Lance hissed and turned to march away

“Lance!” Shiro called out and the turned back from her place at the door

“I’m going back to Olkarion tomorrow by myself. Don’t try to stop me or come with me” Lance hissed and left. Shiro sighed and turned to the other who seemed just as confused by the sudden hostility from Lance.

“Allura, did something happen back then?” Shiro asked

“No, I can’t think of anything” Allura answered.  Sighing again Shiro went to chase after her.

It was nightfall when he found her. She sat at the highest point in the castle looking out to the stars curled up on herself. Shiro sat beside her saying nothing just letting her do as she pleased. They just sat there in silence. After a while it became too much for Shiro

“What’s really upsetting you Lana?” Shiro finally asked. Lance looked to Shiro in shock “I know you and I know that if others thought it best to keep together you’d be fine, this isn’t the first time”

Lance turned away looking back at the stars “I was in a bad place when I died” Lance whispered, “I was so tired of fighting the Galra and I felt horrible because I couldn’t bring myself to trust Lotor like everyone else – which I now realise was a good thing – I was feeling really… low.”

Shiro watched lance reaching out brushing a hand down her hair waiting patiently for her to continue.

“But I remembered waking up from absolute nothing seeing Allura I absolutely hating her from bringing me back” Lance suddenly sobbed. Shiro pulled her close hugging her gently “I hate remembering I was like that. That I could slip back into that”

“I won’t let you, Lana” Shiro murmured “We’re all here for you” Shiro pressed his lips to her forehead then kissing away her ears then securing her lips. Lance wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as she melted into the kiss, slowly lowering them so she was on her back. Sliding her hands into his hair so she could deepen the kiss.

Shiro pulled away looking down at her panting just as heavily as she was, a sexy grin spread across her face “Wanna try something risky?” Lance purred

“We aren’t doing it here” Shiro chuckled “Feel better?”

“A little” Lance smiled

“Guess it better than nothing.” Shiro rolled so he was lying on his back and they could both look at the stars “I won’t let you slip back into that train of thoughts. I love you, we all do,”

Lance snuggled into Shiro’s side “Thanks, Takashi” Lance lifted her head “Last chance”

“No Lance,” Shiro said firmly. Shiro stood offering a hand to Lance who took it with a smile stepping in close to Shiro wanting to kiss him again. Shiro obliged his grip on her hips holding her flush against him.

“Gross keep it in the bedroom” Keith’s voice cut through the air from his spot in the doorway

“Way to ruin a moment mullet” Lance sulked.

“Whatever, you still mad?” Keith asked

“No” Lance smiled.

“Good, you don’t suit it” Keith huffed walking away. Lance watched him in shock.

**Lana “Lance” McClain**

Lance walked through the town unsure of what she was doing. She peeked into shops just filling in time for the weapons to come back since Keith had gone to retrieve them himself. No one had noticed she had slipped out of the castle for a breather while Shiro was in training when she was suddenly grabbed and dragged into an empty street to come face to face with a hooded figure. Lance snarled and went to attack when two others appeared from the shadows and grabbed her while the figure removed his hood revealing Lotor. “You son of a bitch!” Lance hissed

“I want to make a deal with you, Lana” Lotor smirked

“I won’t accept, you’re twisted. Your greed for quintessence turned you into a monster” Lance ranted thrashing in his guard’s hands.

“Lana, my dear, you have it all wrong, it is merely a stepping stone, I want a better universe, to make Altea thrive again. Yes, a I have sacrificed many, but now you have an endless supply, you could end that” Lotor cooed

“I will never believe a word you say. You played Allura – enough so that she would believe in you over me who saw what you really were from the start” Lance snarled

“Fine then” Lotor snapped his fingers and Lance gasped. “What about if your sister’s life was on the line” Lotor said as her sister who was bound and gaged was dragged out of the shadows.


	28. Goodbyes

“Veronica?” Lance whimpered

“Are you willing to cooperate now?” Lotor asked “Her child and partner are in my ship if that isn’t enough to convince you”

“What do you want?” Lance sagged between the two guards who let her sink to her knees as they let her go. Lotor knelt before her.

“I want you to leave Voltron, more importantly, leave Shiro and join me. Let me use your unlimited quintessence that Allura gave you” Lotor demanded. “Just think about it, Lana, with your quintessence and my leadership we could make a better universe that would know us as their leaders wouldn’t that be better than struggling with that father of yours?”

“How-?”

“We’ve always had an eye on you” Lotor answered. “What do you say? Remember who’s life is on the line”

“I’ll do it” Lance sobbed

“Once you have cemented your place we’ll let them go. Meet us here tonight” Lotor order and like that Lance was left alone crying.

**Lana “Lance” McClain**

Lance pushed Shiro up against the wall of their bedroom clawing at his shirt as they kissed. Shiro helped the both of them strip kissing her down her neck leaving marks in their wake making her moan. “The bed Takashi” Lana moaned and Shiro did as he was told lifting her by the ass before tumbling down onto the bed

“You’re eager” Shiro teased

“Takashi please!” Lance whined. Shiro chuckled against her breast before he latched on to her nipple making her cry out as his hand slid down her body to toy with her clit. An endless stream of moans and Shiro’s name fell from her lips. Praying that it wouldn’t come to an end Lance pulled him back up for a kiss clawing at his back.

Her heart hurt as Shiro worked her closer to the edge, his hands lighting a fire in her. He slid his finger into her core making her back arch in pleasure as he curled his finger into her most sensitive spot. “Lana” Shiro breathed. It made her moan at the sound, he said her name like she was his world and it made her fight back tears.

They came together in a bruising kiss while her hands reached between them grasping his hot length in her hand making him groan into the kiss.  “Takashi, fuck me please” Lance pleaded

“Patience beautiful, you’ll hurt yourself” Shiro purred as he slid another finger in her making her moan. She felt horrible for doing this, but she wanted to feel him one last time

“I don’t care, I want to feel it for days” Lance hissed bucking her hips. Shiro travelled back down her body pressing kisses and leaving kiss marks anywhere he could.

“There’s no rush, Baby” Shiro purred once he reached the juncture between her legs then delved his tongue between her folds. She arched almost completely off the bed as she tried to fight off the on coming climax.

“Shiro I want to come on your cock please just fuck me already” Lance growled.

“Don’t worry baby you will” Shiro soothed gripping her hips after removing his fingers replacing them with his tongue. Lance screamed her nails digging into his scalp as she gripped his hair.

“Takashi, that feels so good” Lance moaned trying to buck her hips but she was held down but his iron grip.

“You taste amazing, Lana, and it’s all mine” Shiro growled huskily. Lance swallowed thickly at the comment but cried out went Shiro replaced the two fingers curling them again pushing Lance over the edge. Shiro let her breath as she came down from her high. “Definitely sensitive today” Shiro chuckled.

“Fuck, Takashi” Lance panted flopping back on the bed “You always know what makes me feel amazing”

“I’m not done yet” Shiro chuckled

“I would hope not” Lance giggled. Shiro hovered above her one hand threading with hers while the other lined himself with her hole before slowly sliding in then doing the same with that hand. Slowly pressing into her Shiro kissed her lovingly to distract her from the pain since she wasn’t stretched properly but Lance loved feeling the fullness of Shiro inside her.

He slowly pistoned into her pants and moans filling the air between kisses before they finally broke apart so Shiro could watch her beneath him. and she watched him back and his eyes then slid shut frowning in concentration to not explode right then.

Lance smiled seeing the pleasure written on her lover’s face, etching it into her memory. They both climaxed at the same time, Lance gripping Shiro’s hands tightly as a second wave of ecstasy rushed through them both. Once they calmed down Shiro gave her another loving kiss as he pulled out and rolled them onto their sides. “I love you so much, Lana” Shiro whispered.

“I love you too, Takashi” Lance panted nuzzling his collarbone ‘and I’ll miss you so much’ once he was asleep Lance slipped out of bed and dressed herself and left to go meet Lotor after leaving a note for him

**Keith Kogane**

Keith entered Shiro and Lance’s room half expecting the two to be tangled up with each other asleep since sometimes Lance’s oversleeping tendencies rubbed off on Shiro. However he wasn’t expecting to see Shiro sitting beside his bed looking as shit as he did. “Shiro? You didn’t come out for breakfast” Keith called “Wow you look like crap”

“She’s gone” Shiro muttered

“What do you mean? I’m sure, Lance is around here somewhere” Keith scoffed.

“She’s not, Keith she left and she’s not coming back” Shiro snapped pure furry in his eyes. Confused Keith actually studied Shiro and noticed the note in Shiro’s fist. Prying it out of Shiro’s fist without ripping it he read it and was in pure Shock

_Dear Shiro_

_I am sorry, but I can’t stay here or be apart of Voltron so, I’m leaving. You all deserve to be happy and that means without me so I’m leaving for good, please don’t come looking for me. You all deserve someone who wont shatter in an instant. Especially you Shiro_

_Please move on from me_

_I love you_

_Lana McClain_

“Lana you idiot” Keith whispered

“I failed her Keith, my job as her husband was to help her through this faze but I didn’t even see that it was still…” Shiro sobbed

“Don’t worry Shiro we’ll find her and she’ll be okay” Keith said determined.

“We can’t force her to be part of Voltron Keith” Shiro growled

“It’s not just about Voltron – look at you you’re a mess! And if Lotor gets to Lance we’re toast so there is that too. And we all want to fix whatever is wrong with her” Keith snapped “We’ll find her and fix this. I promise”


	29. Pain of the heart

Lance followed Lotor into his ship and was greeted by her sister and her family, Luciano and Veronica were wearing collars. Lance hugged them trying to stay strong “Lana you don’t have to do this for me” Veronica sobbed “I failed as your older sister to protect you when we were little and I won’t this time. Go back it’s not too late” Veronica pleaded

“You are the only family I have that loved me when we were younger I will not abandon you. You’re all I have” Lance snarled

“I wont watch you suffer” Veronica cried

“You won’t have to for very long”

“What about Shiro and your other friends! They’ll be devastated” Veronica argued “Go back, you don’t deserve this”

“You don’t either, but we are McClain sisters, we stick through everything together, think about baby” Lance soothed.

“Lance” Lotor called demanding she follow. He lead her through the halls of the battleship. He lead her to one of the rooms. “This is where you’ll be staying” Lotor said indicating to the lavish room

“Bit much for a prisoner don’t you think?” Lance snarked

“But you are more than a prisoner, Lana” Lotor breathed “You will be the ruler of our new Altea alongside me” He pulled at her chin to kiss her only for Lance to slap him

“My heart belongs to Shiro not you. You want my quintessence in exchange for my sister and her family that is fine, but I will not be a play thing for you. I won’t love you ever” Lance yelled’

“Fine then, we’ll start draining tomorrow” Lotor sniffed “You’ll accept your fate soon enough”

**Matt Holt**

“Guys” Matt called racing into the bridge. Everyone seemed to be searching for something “Does anyone – one minute” Matt panted bracing his hands on his knees. He straightened when he caught his breath “Does anyone want to tell me how Lotor got to earth and why I saw him walking with Lance into one of his fighters?”

“You what!?” Everyone cried

“Matt we’ve been looking for Lance since this morning!” Pidge growled

“I saw it Last night but I tried to contact you all my communicator got busted by the sand when I was following them” Matt explained “So I came here asap”

“We need to save her” Shiro said immediately turning to head to his Lion.

“I don’t think she wants to be saved Shiro” Matt admitted “She was walking with Lotor – no chains, no cuffs, no other Galra, just Lance and Lotor and she put up no fight”

Shiro looked at Matt in shock “This can’t be right. Lotor is the very thing she hates why would she go with him?” Hunk protested “Maybe she’s brain washed”

Shiro gritted his teeth and left the room trying to breathe through the broken heart. ‘ _I love you too, Takashi’_ Her word drifted through his head the last thing he’d ever hear from her but something about it seemed like it was the last time he’d see her.

She betrayed him, betrayed the universe. Perhaps her and Lotor were fit for each other because there was no way he would forgive her for this. Once he entered his room seeing his stuff mixing with hers he paused. A part of him wanted to know why? Why would she suddenly start helping Lotor of all people when she was so against him the first time.

Shiro had never felt so lost before.

Either way willing or not Lotor couldn’t have her.

**Keith Kogane**

Once they located Lotor’s ship Keith was ready to fight. It had been weeks since Lance left and everyone felt it. But they pulled it together. Now they were sneaking their way through the ship to where they believed the pod for draining the quintessence was located when they were forced to stop when they saw the liquid quintessence spilt on the ground. “Have we even gotten one container from this girl?” one of the Galra hissed

“The second we leave her for free reign she smashes these things” the other one growled

“Maybe if Lotor stopped pissing her off maybe she’d stop” the first one muttered “We’d be on top of the universe again by now with no Voltron to stop us”

Keith and Pidge exchanged a glance. Lance wasn’t there then, where was she? The backed away from eh gossiping Galra and found a safe spot  “Shiro, Lance wasn’t there” Pidge reported

“keep looking, who knows how many containers of quintessence he’s already got” Shiro ordered

“None” Keith said “It looks like she’s broken every one of them every time Lotor pisses her off. She’s not happy to be here”

Meanwhile Shiro and Hunk were sneaking to the control room, but he hesitated at the news. No wonder Lotor was taking so long with his plan “Keep looking” was all Shiro said as they got closer went they heard a cry of pain.

Edging closer they saw into the room to see Lotor gripping Lance’s hair forcing her to her knees “this is the fifth one his week, Lana. are you forgetting our deal?”

“You said I have to give you the quintessence you got it you lost it” Lance hissed back

“You forget the deal is on my terms, Lance. I have been patient with you since there is no limit to time for my plan but this behaviour is intolerable” Lotor growled “I have treated you like that of any other soldier, not a prisoner, I have even offered you a spot at my side yet you deny it and act like a spoilt brat”

“Says the spoilt brat” Lance spat. The conversation just confused the two paladins more “Nothing you do will make me want to be with you”

“Ah yes, you claim you still love him and yet you broke his heart no? I mean he’s not here, is he? He’s not saving you or your sister and her family. Maybe he never loved you to begin with”

“You’re wrong. He has more important things to worry about than me” Lance sobbed.

“I will warn you once Lance, break one more and you will watch as your sister suffers” Lotor snapped tossing Lance to the side


	30. Rescue

Lance was escorted out of the control room and left to wonder the ship. She decided to head to the prison cells unaware of the two paladins following her. Shiro and Hunk were still trying to figure out what was going on. Surely, she would have jut helped her family escape by now. Right?

Lance walked along the familiar path to one of the cells and unlocked it and entered it. Shiro and Hunk moved so they could see into the cell. Lance had sat herself beside her niece as she slept in her mother’s arms. Lance was in tears while two Galra guarded the cell. The two sisters said nothing while Luciano slept.

“Shiro” Hunk whispered the black paladin turned to him with a frown “Look carefully at the guy in the cell, he’s wearing a shock collar” Shiro turned back and sure enough Shiro spotted the thin band around Luciano’s neck. “It’s why she left with Lotor, he was threatening her”

“How could I have been so stupid?” Shiro muttered.

“Pidge should be able to get them off otherwise we could just break them” Hunk suggested “Then Lance will have no reason to stay”

“Go find Pidge Keith and Allura and find a way to track Lotor’s position then get out. I’ll get Lance and her family” Shiro said activating his hand. He had a lot of stress built up in him. Stress and anger he was going to take out on the unsuspecting guards.

Hunk nodded and moved to go back down the hall. Shiro struck, Lance from within the cell heard the commotion and pulled out a gun she had stolen from the weapons room. She stood ready to defend her family ready to shoot. Only to lower her gun. “Shiro?” Lance gasped.

Shiro looked Lance up and down. She was thinner like she hadn’t eaten the entire time she was up here. Lance fidgeted in her spot and Shiro merely opened his arms to her and Lance ran to him immediately. “Are you okay?” Shiro whispered into her hair

“What are you doing here?” Lance asked

“We finally managed to locate Lotor in order to place a tracker in the control room that can monitor everything he does. We also came for you but we weren’t sure after Matt saw you leave with Lotor if you had…” Shiro trailed off shamed with himself for the thought’

“Betrayed you?” Lance offered “I feel like I have”

“But you haven’t” Shiro assured “You’re here protecting your family. You have no idea how happy I am to be wrong” he said hugging her tightly. He let her go then headed towards Veronica looking at the shock collar

“It shocks her as soon as someone touches it” Lance said sadly.

“We’ll need rubber then to temporarily block it” Shiro responded

“I can’t leave Shiro, and there isn’t anything rubber to do that” Lance said.

“Veronica would you mind if I test to see if it’ll shock you if I use my fake hand?” Shiro asked

“I’ll put up with anything to get Lance free” Veronica answered “I keep telling her to escape but she won’t listen. If I have to put up with pain, then I will” Shiro reached out but stopped when Lance grasped his hand uncertain. Shiro gripped her hand drawing her knuckles to his mouth to press a light kiss there

“It’s going to be okay” Shiro assured then reached for the collar again. Lance watched worriedly as his fingers brushed the collar “Feel anything?” Shiro asked

“No, nothing” Veronica answered

“Tell me if you do” Shiro said and reached for the collar again this time his hand activated and started rapidly burning away the collar while Lance woke Luciano. Once the collar snapped Shiro moved to the other burning that one off as well. “Let’s go the others will be waiting in the blue lion.”

Lance chewed on her lip but followed, easily falling into her usual paladin self, covering their backs as they ran to where the blue lion was. They reached the lion as soon as the alarms bleared. Veronica and Lance were hoisted up into the stomach hatch of the beast by the two men, Veronica going first so she could lift her daughter into the lion followed by Lance, then Luciano before Shiro pulled himself up with the help of Lance and Luciano.

Shiro hit the wall letting Allura know that they were in while the others had entered the green lion next to them and they were gone. Lance stood walking to the very back of the lion sitting herself in the corner. Veronica and Shiro looked over in worry but left her be

Meanwhile, Lance hugged her knees leaning against the wall finally letting herself drift off into a sleep for the first time since she had left. Once they arrived she was woken up to leave the lion but she refused to move. Eventually Shiro had to carry her out and she shrank in on herself when he lifted her from his seat.

Once they left the lion, no one was happy to see her, but they weren’t mad just… waiting for an explanation. One Lance wasn’t ready to offer. However, it seemed to dawn on the others what had happened when Veronica and Luciano carried their daughter out of the lion as well.

Allura was the first to speak “We’re glad you’re okay Lance”

Shiro set her on her feet but she refused to look at him “Are you?” Lance breathed. Everyone’s breath hitched “Because I’m not. Shiro said that you all thought I was a traitor while I was gone… well I definitely feel like it” Lance continued

“We are truly sorry that we thought that way but you are no traitor” Allura smiled

“A traitor wouldn’t trash their quintessence containers after giving them what they want” Keith muttered “You were clearly hindering them more then helping”

“I put the lives of my sister before the universe” Lance whispered “and I’d do it again, how do you not hate me? I’m supposed to protect the universe not just three people”

“We’re part of it, Lana” Veronica assured “And in the end they never got what they wanted right? So you did your job perfectly”

“I think Lana needs some rest” Shiro decided and ushered her away


	31. Proposal

_Lance eyed her friends weirdly as they fidgeted in their spots. “You guys are acting weird what’s going on with you?”_

_“Nothing why would we be acting weird?” Hunk answered in a rush. Keith nudged Hunk with a frown._

_“Where is Shiro?” Lance asked_

_“He’s on a retrieval mission, Coran needed something for the new castle of Lions” Keith answered smoothly._

_“Oh, he went on his own?” Lance asked everyone nodded. “I’ll contact him just to make sure he’s okay then”_

_“No!” Pidge said quickly and Lance raised an eyebrow “The planet’s atmosphere makes it difficult to contact him, we get messages that he’s okay every few minutes from his lion though so he’ll be fine” Pidge quickly covered_

_“Oh” Lance answered “Are you sure you guys are okay?” She asked concerned_

_“We’re fine” Keith huffed_

_“Okay” Lance said in a disbelieving tone “Keith can you help me in the training deck I still need to get a hang of my broadsword”_

_“We just defeated Sendek, I think we all deserve a break from fighting and training” Keith argued_

_Lance frowned and Keith just frowned back “Okay so what’s the plan then?”_

_“Just waiting for Shiro to come back and just relaxing for a bit before we start training again”_

_“Why don’t we just get it over with now?” Lance said_

_“Because Shiro isn’t here” Coran answered as he entered the room._

_“Right” Lance answered suspiciously. “I have no idea what’s going on with all of you but I’m heading to the training deck to practice”_

_“Why? Just stay here with us?” Hunk said quickly._

_“Cause I’m bored and you guys are being weird?” Lance said_

_“But Shiro just got back” Allura pointed out showing the screen with an incoming black lion. Lance changed course from heading to the training rooms to head to the hanger, arriving just as his lion settled and he was walking out of his lion pulling off his helmet._

_“Hey” Shiro greeted with a smiled_

_“Hey, did you get what Coran needed?” Lance asked tilting her head. Shiro glanced to Keith who singled to him to roll with it._

_“Yea it’s in the back of the Lion” Shiro grinned. “We should probably head to the training deck now” He said nudging Lance to exit the hanger_

_“Actually, I need to check on something I’m making in the kitchen” Hunk said and was gone_

_“I need to help Coran unload the thing from the back of the black lion” Keith said and him and Coran headed to the lion_

_“I need to get it ready to connect to the castle ship, Allura can you give me a hand?” Pidge said and the two other girls were off._

_“Looks like it’s just me and you” Shiro smile sweetly_

_“You don’t need to help Keith and Coran?” Lance asked curiously and Shiro shook his head_

_“They’ll be fine” Shiro lead the way to the training deck. Once they were at the door however, Shiro paused “Close your eyes”_

_“Why?” Lance asked “Don’t you start acting weird too”_

_“Just do it… please?” Shiro asked. Lance sighed and did as he asked and felt Shiro grasp her hand and lead her forward a few steps and was shocked at the change in texture of the floor, it almost seemed loose._

_Shiro let go of her hand “Wait there, keep your eyes close, okay, beautiful?” Shiro cooed_

_“Takashi what’s going on?” Lance asked._

_“You’ll see” Shiro said sounding a little farther away. Lance huffed and waited for Shiro to give her the word. “Okay, open your eyes” he said after a few minutes._

_Lance opened her eyes and what greeted her was not the training room. She saw the night sky wrapped around her and the long stretch of sand that met the water. Beside her were thousands of lights from homes and buildings that made up the capital, Havana. But what was in front of her took her breath away._

_There was a trail of candles on either side of her creating a path that lead to Shiro who was now dressed in more casual clothes after obviously having changed out of his paladin gear while Lance was waiting. Except he wore no shoes letting his feet sink into the sand. Lance removed her own shoes and rolled up her jeans before running to join him._

_“Shiro, this is beautiful” Lance sighed as she hugged him._

_“I’m glad you like it, Coran added a feature to the training deck to be able to create different terrains to train on and I thought I’d take advantage of it and you said that before you moved to America you used to sneak out to the beach a lot in the summer” Shiro smiled._

_“So, is this why everyone was so weird about me going to the training deck?” Lance asked, “because you wanted to surprise me with a date on Havana’s beach?”_

_“Partly” Shiro chuckled. Lance cocked her head to the side waiting for an explanation. And that’s exactly what she got when Shiro stepped back and got down on one knee producing a small box and Lance raised her hands to cover her mouth in shock. “Lance you and I have been through a lot together since we left earth, you’re brave, caring, strong and I love you for that. So, I want to ask… will you marry me? Because I can’t see myself with anyone else at my side”_

_“Oh my god…Yes!” Lance cried as she threw herself at him hugging him as she cried happily. Shiro stood as she did lifting her and spinning her around with a happy laugh. Shiro gave he a quick kiss when a loud cheering suddenly came over the speakers. Looking up to where Coran normally oversees training where the window broke up the illusion Lance saw everyone looking down at them giving congratulatory whoops and cheers._

_Lance smiled up at them and Shiro pulled away removing the ring from its box and sliding it on her finger. After she admired the ring she showed it off to their friends with a bright smile then turning back to Shiro_

_“There was nothing Coran needed was there?”_

_“No I asked the others to cover for me while I set everything up and got your ring” Shiro smiled awkwardly._

_“That explains everything” Lance giggled_

Lance was brought out of the memory when she felt Shiro’s hands slide onto her shoulders then down her arms “you going to be okay?” Shiro asked lowly his eyes watching her concerned

Lance looked at the two rings on her finger toying with them “I think I will be eventually”

Shiro reached up Lacing their fingers together still he standing behind her, his own gold ring pressing against hers “I’ll always be here for you,” He said pressing a kiss to her temple “And I’ll help you through this, I swear”

“I know, its one of the reasons why I love you”


	32. Calm before the Storm

Lance stepped out of the bathroom wrapping a towel around her body. Shiro was laying around on the bed relaxing after training. She turned to her dresser to dig for some clothes and didn’t hear Shiro shifting around on the bed and gasped when the cold metal of his Altean hand ghosted along her thigh. “Takashi?” Lance asked.

“I missed you” Shiro sighed into her neck as his arms band around her. “I went crazy because I didn’t know anything about what was going on. Whether you were betraying us, or if you needed us. I was so lost” Shiro admitted. “And the second you’re back we’re still swamped with missions and training that I can’t even hold you like this” Lance lent back into Shiro’s hold with a content sigh.

“I’m all wet Shiro at least let me dry off” Lance giggled. This is one of the many reasons why she loved Shiro, he knew what she needed, that she needed everything to be back to normal rather than being handled like glass. It put her heart at ease, reminded her that she was blackmailed to be on Lotor’s ship. Lance gasped when she felt Shiro’s tongue dart out, tasting the water droplets on her caramel skin.

“How about you join me in the shower? We only have a little time before dinner after all” Shiro purred into her ear huskily sending shivers down her spine. His fingers danced dangerously along the hem of the towel occasionally brushing skin. The two paused however when someone knocked on the door.

“Lance, Allura wants to speak to you” Keith called from the other side of the door.

“I just got out of the shower can she wait a few?”  Lance called back “I’ll meet her in the common room” She heard a mumbled reply and then she guessed Keith left

“Now that he’s gone…”  Shiro purred

“Go have your shower, I’ll be all yours after dinner” Lance cooed and Shiro groaned nuzzling her neck. Lance twisted to press a kiss to his head and pulled away returning to her task while Shiro did as he was told. Once she was dressed she made her way to Allura who was sitting with the mice. She looked a little upset. Lance sat beside her “Hey is everything okay?” Lance asked resting a hand over the one that resting on the couch.

“I’m fine thank you, Lance, but I’m worried about you, are you alright?” Allura asked “Shiro said you just wanted to be treated like normal, but I feel horrible for thinking you were a traitor and I’m worried you think that we still do and trust you so little.”

“Don’t, I never gave you a reason not to” Lance assured with a smile “I just up and disappeared and Shiro told me how you guys found out that I was with Lotor. Treating me like I never left reminds me that I was trusted and that you still do – that nothing has changed between any of us” She continued.

Allura hugged Lance tightly as she started to cry “I feel so useless, seeing you look so tormented I want to help you but I don’t know how and it’s almost like you’re getting worse”

“But it means a lot that you try” Lance cooed hugging Allura back. When Allura pulled away she noticed Lance’s wrists.

“Lance…”  Allura gasped gently bringing Lance’s wrist up. There were never jiggered lines along her wrists looking angry and raw “I’m so sorry”

“This isn’t your fault, this isn’t new to me” Lance said sadly

“You always take on the burden of others’ but we can’t seem to help you with yours. You really are amazing Lance” Allura smiled “I wish everyone was as strong as you”

“It comes with a price Allura, a price I don’t want anyone to pay” Lance said sadly “Let’s go, dinner will be ready soon”

**Lana “Lance” Shirogane**

It was the first time Lance had eaten with everyone since Lance came back, the first few days she ate on her own not ready to see everyone yet but seeing Allura looking so worried for her she felt like it was long needed. Once she entered the room with Allura, the Princess went straight to Keith’s side sitting beside him with a graceful smile. Curious she watched the two while she took her own seat beside Shiro. “Are Keith and Allura…?”

“No” Shiro chuckled

“They might as well be” Pidge muttered and Lance snickered “Y’know, you and Shiro were just as bad on the trip to get the new castle of lions from Olkarion”

“We were?” Lance asked

“And on Olkarion” Hunk pitched in. Lance flicked her gaze to Keith and Allura who were talking with Coran and Romelle

“No way? I would have totally noticed!”  Lance hissed quietly

“Really?” Shiro asked in disbelief. “You didn’t even believe I felt that way for you”

“I – well -you…” Lance stuttered turning red “Name one time we were like that” Lance demanded Pidge but when Pidge opened her mouth Lance spoke again “You know what – I don’t wanna know” Lance said quickly earning a laugh from her friends

**Lotor**

Lotor stood with his generals absolutely furious as he saw the collars lying on the ground of the cell. “Enough of this, I will take that blue paladin by force and she will yield herself to her fate” Lotor raged snapping his teeth. Heading back to his control room and familiar image flicked along the screen of earth. Lotor grinned as an idea came to mind “Send some of my generals to one of the farthest planet from earth. We’ll hit them where it hurts most but we need to draw them away first” Lotor chuckled

“Vrepit sa” one of the galras in the room nodded and immediately scrambled from the room to do, as lotor started formulating his plan

“Watch out Voltron because you will not win this time, I will have this universe under a new era”


	33. Shiro's little Minx

Lance found herself amused by her little game with Shiro. Not that it was intentional most of the time. Every time things got heated between the two of them something interrupted them, or Lance wiggled herself out of it when someone needed her. She could tell Shiro was getting frustrated by it and it had anticipation course through her as it seemed to build until he was clearly would jump her in the slightest touch. It didn’t help that Lance knew how to press all the right buttons to rile him up.

Shiro was now currently in the training room trying to work the edge off. He thought Lance was in bed asleep but she was currently sifting through all her closes “Should have gotten something cheap and sexy from the mall, I don’t want to ruin any of these” Lance pouted when her fingers gripped silk. A grin spread over her face “Except this”

Quickly picking it up Lance ran into the bathroom and stripped herself of her Paladin gear and slipped it on. Studying herself, she smiled, the blue silk emphasized her curves and the bra part of the baby doll pushed her breasts up enticingly “I’m kind mad that Lotor (a) Managed to find this and (b) actually has good taste” Lance muttered to herself

“Lana?” Shiro called from the bedroom making Lance jump. She peeked out of the bathroom

“Welcome back” Lance giggled.

“What are you up to?”  Shiro asked sceptically. He didn’t think he could last much longer being wound up then left high and dry.

“I got curious” Lance answered then stepped out revealing herself in the baby doll “So I tried it on” Lance continued

“Why do you still have that?” Shiro frowned, he had never hated that garment more than he did in that moment.

“Why not? How do I look?” Lance purred “I think it looks good, I’m kind of mad about it”

“Take it off” Shiro ordered “Why would you wear something that ass gave you?”

Lance smirked walking up to him and Shiro frowned “The only way this is coming off is if you rip it off, Takashi” Lance purred. Shiro groaned resting his head on her shoulder as her hands trailed under his shirt, Lance was grateful he’d changed out of his suit.

“Lance” Shiro growled in warning “I can’t take much more of this-!”

“Everyone’s asleep and we’ve finished everything for the day nothing to interrupt us” Lance purred tracing circles on his chest, Suddenly Shiro pressed his lips against Lance’s in a bruising kiss. Lance wrapped her arms around his neck as she giggled.

Shiro broke the kiss tossing Lance onto the bed and climbing over top of her gripping the front of the garment and tore it from her body and let out a pleased growl to see she wore nothing underneath and started attacking her neck. He nipped and sucked harshly leaving kiss marks down her neck and on any patch of skin he could see.

Lance panted and moaned, gripping the locks of Shiro’s hair. Shiro reached up removing her hands from his hair, pinned them above her head. Shiro pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot behind her ear then letting his breath ghost over her skin “No touching” Shiro growled. Lance whimpered twisting her hands into the sheets as he made his way back down her body “This is what you get for pushing me” Shiro growled huskily as he bit down on the inside of her thigh

Lance looked down at him, his dark eyes swirling with beastly hunger and lust it sent a wave of heat over her and she moaned flopping back. “Takashi” Lance moaned “Please” she begged. Shiro grinned as he continued to mark her body.

It sent Lance into a puddle as he ignored all the places he knew she needed him to touch turning her into a begging, pleading mess. Once Shiro got bored of that he flicked his eyes to his prize with a smirk, seeing Lance’s core glistening with her slick. “Needy” Shiro chuckled as his tongue darted out tasting her.

“Fuck, yes” Lance breathed her fists twisting even more in the sheets as he pressed the flat of his tongue against her making her back arch.

“You taste so sweet, baby” Shiro cooed before latching onto her clit making her cry out.

“Takashi” Lance whined.

“relax baby, I’m planning on taking my time” Shiro smirked returning to his task. Lance couldn’t form a coherent thought, her hand hovered above his head, the desire to grip his hair to anchor herself was strong.

“Takashi please, I need… I need to touch you” Lance moaned her hands curling in the sheets again, hips rising to press into his mouth only for his hands to pin them down.  “Takashi, I’m -!” Shiro pulled away last second just before she could cum leaving her desperate and frustrated. Lance huffed as she watched Shiro strip himself watching as every inch of Shiro’s skin was revealed to her, licking her lips.

Once he was stripped he pinned her roughly back to the bed one hand reaching down to stretch her open finger by finger. Once she was stretched he worked her back to the brink and cried out in frustration when he pulled his fingers out, doing that two or three more times just watching as she became more and more desperate beneath him. “Fuck you look so good like this” Shiro breathed

Lance moaned “Shit, Takashi, you’re driving me insane” Her hips bucking “Please let me touch you” She pleaded

“Go ahead baby” Shiro purred “Show me just how much you need me” The second the words were out of his mouth Lance pulled him down for a kiss, pulling his body flush against his, only his hand at her core, working her up again was the only thing between them. Lance cried out into the kissed when Shiro removed his fingers once more, tears streaking down her face.

“Shiro, fuck me already please” Lance moaned desperately. Shiro chuckled above her. Her eyes were tightly closed as her hands clawed his back.

“Look at me baby” Shiro ordered and Lance did as she was told eyes locking with his. Shiro lined himself up with Lance, watching her face with lust. Shiro pushed in slowly Lance moaned as she was filed completely, mouth forming an ‘O’ shape but her eyes never left his, even when Shiro sank to the hilt.

“Takashi, move” Lance snarled when his hips locked hers in place. Shiro pulled out completely and Lance whined “Takashi” Lance was immediately flipped onto her stomach

“Changed my mind lets do it this way, on your hands and knees” Shiro leaned back watching as Lance rose onto her knees but left her chest pressed to the bed, directing him a sly smile. Shiro immediately wiped it off her face as he slammed home.

  
“Takashi!” Lance cried as he pounded into her drawing out a string of moans and curses. Shiro reached around groping her breast pulling her up right as one hand went between her legs toying wth her clit “Please, I want to cum. Don’t stop” she sobbed

“Let go then baby, let me hear you” He whispered adding more kiss marks.

“Cum – Cum inside me, Takashi, please, I want to feel it” Lance pleaded. Shiro’s hips stuttered but kept hammering away. Gritting his teeth goaded on by Lance’s senseless babble Shiro emptied himself into her triggering her own release.

Lance fell forward on her hand while Shiro sat up straighter pushing his sweaty fringe from his face as they both panted “Holy shit” Shiro panted above Lance.

Lance giggled below him “Should do that more often” Lance teased.

“Please don’t, not being able to have you like this was agony” Shiro huffed as he slipped out and flopped over to lay on the bed “I have no energy left to clean us up” Shiro huffed.

Lance removed the tattered remains of the baby doll lingerie tossing it aside then crawled over Shiro and laying herself over him. “it’s okay, means we can shower together in the morning” Lance purred “maybe I should get more clothes you can rip off me, because that was super hot”

“So long as you don’t tease me for so long again I’ll do whatever you want” Shiro hummed as Lance drifted off


End file.
